


Can We Hide It?

by Grey4121



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annie is lowkey having fun at Mikasa's expense, Betrayal, Death Threats, Detectives, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Forced, High School, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I hate Floch, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Investigations, It's a big mess that Armin's cleaning up, Kind of a slowburn cause you know murder, M/M, Mikasa is freaking out 24/7, Murder, Police, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey4121/pseuds/Grey4121
Summary: Mikasa and Annie find themselves caught in deep shit after a night out left the two of them standing in the middle of the woods at 2am digging a hole.Will the two be able to hide what they did over summer break or will they crack under the pressure of what happened that night?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 65
Kudos: 152





	1. And You Called Me!!??

A night out had never felt better for Mikasa.  
She was never one to really party but considering all her friends were at Connie's famous summer staring party she didn't want to be left out. She was glad to finally be able to not worry about school and grades for a while. With her becoming a senior soon she was glad she could just focus on herself and actually spend some time with her friends before the chaos ensued.  
Summer break this year was going to be her time to shine.  
Or that's what she thought.  
About halfway through the party at around 11pm Annie Leonhart called her phone.  
It took her completely by surprise given that her and the blonde were no where even near friends.  
Their groups had merged sophomore year when Eren had befriended Reiner which then caused him, a tall dark hair guy named Berthold, and the girl she hated the most Annie Leonhart to start to hang out with their group too.  
It didn't take long for everyone to know that Annie and her did not get along so the fact that out of everyone in the world Annie was calling her right now was concerning.  
Answering the phone on the third ring Annie wasted no time in telling Mikasa that she needed her in the alleyway by the minimart a couple blocks from Connie's right now.  
The spot was a lesser known area that mostly druggies and homeless people took up say for the random teens that found themselves there looking for an scores.  
She didn't even get to give a response before Annie hung up which left her to stare at her phone in awe.  
Deciding not to give it any thought though Mikasa found her keys given that she hasn't had anything to drink since she was the designated driver this time and went to her car.  
Of course she shot Armin a text message saying she'd be back shortly knowing he'd be less drunk then Eren to respond.  
After receiving an okay text right away Mikasa pulled onto the street and made the way to the minimart.  
Since it was late nobody was seen around the area except for one or two passed out people.  
Once parking her car in the lot Mikasa made her way to the alley hoping that she'd run into Annie soon.  
She could defend herself fine given that she was an excellent fighter but it still didn't mean she wasn't still a little bit scared of the atmosphere of the place.  
When she finally turned the corner and walked halfway through the alleyway Mikasa wished right then and there that she had been able to have downed a whole bottle of alcohol before coming here.  
Infront of her was none other then Annie Leonhart hunched over what seemed to be an unconscious body.  
Or that's what she hoped it was.  
Before Annie could even get a word out to her she was already turning back around muttering out quick nope nope nopes while holding her hands over her eyes.  
Shs did not see anything! Nope nothing at all. Nothing to see here.  
Of course Annie wasn't going to just let her walk away and with a hand now on her shoulder she was forced to turn back to the scene of the crime.  
Standing there in the quiet alleyway neither spoke until Annie sighed and dropped her hand from Mikasa's shoulder.  
"Look I'm sorry that I called you but I need your help."  
It was a desperate plea and Mikasa didn't know how she should respond.  
For all she knew the guy could be dead and Annie was going to pin the whole thing on her for some sick twisted revenge.  
"You need my help? ME!?" She asked completely caught off guard.  
Annie and her hated each other so why the fuck was she calling in the middle of the night to meet her at a crime scene of all places!?  
"Can you not yell you'll drag attention to us." Annie explained trying to calm Mikasa down.  
Calming down a bit Mikasa finally took her hands off her eyes and looked at Annie.  
The only thing she could do now was learn what happened and fix the problem.  
With a sigh she asked the big question, "Alright I'm calm. Now what exactly happened here?" 

Sorry this is short for the first chapter I've been in a rough patch since there was a death in my family. I will finish Plain Sight my other fic soon I promise! But let me know if we're liking this fic so far!


	2. Well You See...

"I don't wanna talk about it." Annie mumbled under her breath.  
If looks could kill Annie would be dead 10 times over.  
"Im fucking sorry did I hear that right. You don't. You don't wanna WHAT!" Mikasa screamed out her eyes widening in shock.  
Of course she was going back to yelling and it didn't help that she was now pacing back and forth in front of her.  
She really needed to calm her down before some crackhead found them or worse a teenager.  
Realizing she had no choice Annie sighed and reluctantly began her explanation of what happened hours prior.  
"If I tell you I swear to god this guy won't be the only body I'm dealing with tonight."  
Of course her threat did nothing to Mikasa as she stopped pacing and was now waiting impatiently with her hands on her hips in front of Annie.  
With a deep sigh Annie started her story.  
"Alright so basically what happened was..."  
-Two Hours Prior to the Accident-  
"Annie where have you been its really late the party started at like so much earlier dude?" Hitch asked clearly intoxicated by the pauses and hiccups in her voice.  
"Hey Hitch I've uh actually been here for a minute I was just upstairs that's all." Annie replied scratching the back of her head awkwardly.  
Of course Hitch just nodded her head and went off to god knows where.  
This left Annie standing in the middle of the party scene.  
Looking around she noticed some familiar faces.  
To her left was Histora and Ymir doing god knows what on the dance floor.  
Armin and Eren also seemed to be having a dance off or if you could call it that against Jean and Connie.  
To her right on the couch she noticed Mikasa and Sasha fighting over a bag of chips.  
Sasha was clearly intoxicated but Mikasa wasn't.  
She wondered if Mikasa ever got drunk. It wasn't like she ever saw her get messed up as party. She barely even to parties as it was always being the good girl.  
"Um earth to Annie." A voice interrupted her thoughts as an arm came into her view.  
Stumbling back a bit she realized it was Bert.  
"Oh sorry Bert."  
"Its alright I've been trying to get your attention for a second there. What were you looking at?" He asked his head turning to the direction she got lost looking at.  
"Nothing." Her response came out a little too quickly which snapped Bert's eyes right back to her.  
Saving her from an awkward conversation Annie's phone began ringing.  
Excusing herself from Bert she made her way outside the back screen door quickly and answered the phone without looking at who it was.  
The voice on the other line gave Annie goosebumps as they spoke.  
"Meet me at Marley Park in 15 don't be late."  
Without waiting for a response the voice hung up.  
"Fuck fuck fuck." Annie mumbled out.  
The park was a good 5 mins from Connie's driving which would take her around 20 walking.  
Panicking she ran back into the house and quickly made her way through the drunk and high people to the front door and once outside she began running as fast as she could.  
Her lungs burn with each breath and her legs burned with each step but she kept running.  
Running faster then she thought she could she made it the park with only 2 mins to spare.  
Running up to the spot Annie was met face to face with none other then Marlo Freudenburg. 

"Hold up Hold up. That's not fucking Marlo. Atually now that I think about it who the fuck is this?" Mikasa interrupted.  
Curiosity taking over her she hesitantly walked up the body and crouched down infront of it trying to get a better look at who it was.  
"First of who the fuck told you to interrupt me. Second of all if you didn't interrupt you'd know." Annie replied grabbing Mikasa by the shoulders and yanking her away from the body.  
Caught off guard by the yanking a cry left Mikasa's lips as she fell flat on her ass.  
Glaring up at Annie she started to protest only to be shushed and told off.  
"If you want to know the whole story shut the fuck up and listen. Now where was I?" She asked bringing her hand to her chin and stroking it in a thinking manner.  
"The meeting Marlo at the park." Mikasa reminded her still glaring daggers up at her from the ground.  
"Oh yes right! So yeah I met him at the park..."

"Good you weren't late. Did you bring it?" Marlo asked not wasting a second.  
Being caught in the open like this could seriously hurt his chanced of getting a scholarship for baseball.  
"Yes I did. But you know you can not call me at fucking like 9 something at night right. You know Reiner is my ride most of the time and today was Connie's party so why would you do this tonight?"  
Of course Annie was angry but Marlo just seemed unimpressed with her attitude and just sighed reaching out his hand to her.  
Grunting she reluctantly took out the baggie and dropped it into Marlo's hand.  
In returned Marlo took out his cash and placed it into Annie's now empty hand.  
Once the transaction was complete neither said a word as the other left. 

"Why is this relevant?" Again Mikasa interrupted the story.  
"Just shut the fuck up omg!" She couldn't help but yell out.  
Before either could continue to argue with the other a groan made them both stop dead in their tracks.  
Both girls stared at each other silently asking with their eyes if that was them.  
When another groan was heard and neither girl was to blame Mikasa jumped up from the ground and Annie made a move to stand behind her.  
"Is he alive?" Mikasa asked her whole body and voice shaking.  
Before Annie could answer the body before them suddenly moved and Mikasa's instincts took over and before she could stop herself her foot was already making contact with the body's neck.  
A snap was heard throughout the quiet alleyway and the body fell slump to the ground.  
A few moments passed where neither girl moved or spoke. Both too stunned to even come close to comprehending what just happened.  
Breaking the silence after a moment all Annie could get out was a simple, "Fuckin A Ackerman."  
The night just got a whole lot more complicated for the two.


	3. Well Fuck

"Well fuck how do we explain this to the police?" Annie asked almost rather calmly.  
She squatted down in front of the body and began poking it with broken straw she had found.  
Mikasa on the other hand was freaking out beyond belief.  
She just killed someone.  
Someone that she didn't even know the name of.  
"We can't go to the police. We just killed a man."  
At that Annie stopped poking the body and looked at Mikasa who was pacing before her like she just grew two heads.  
"You can't be serious Ackerman. He's dead. Like do you need me to spell it out for you D-E-A-D."  
"Do you think I'm stupid Annie! I fucking know but if we go to the police we'll get in trouble. I'll lose my chances at a scholarship and you'll lose yours too. The only thing we can do is get rid of the body."  
Annie realized at that moment that Mikasa was right.  
Even though she was still pacing and looking like a crazy bitch she was still right.  
There was no telling what the police would believe. Of course where they were didn't help and who they killed was also a big factor.  
They had to save their futures the only way they could. By hiding the body.  
"Alright Ackerman I'm in. What do we do?" Annie asked standing up from the body and facing Mikasa who had stopped pacing and was now on her phone.  
Mikasa didn't answer right away instead focusing on whatever it was she was doing on her phone.  
Before Annie could snap at her for being on her phone it rang.  
Answering it Annie could hear faint music and someone trying to shout on the other line.  
"Alright yeah I'm coming back now. I had to get Annie from Marley Park."  
A pause and more shouting was heard.  
"Why well because I'm sober and you know Bert has to look after Riener and I'm not that much of an asshole to leave her outside in the cold especially at night."  
The person who Annie suspected was Armin seemed to buy Mikasa's lie and after saying goodbye hung up the phone.  
Before she could even ask Mikasa beat her to it and answered her question, "We have an alibi."  
"A what?" Of course it was a stupid question but Annie was still confused at how they had one and needed her to explain.  
"Look they think we're at Marley Park which is 40 minutes from here. Of course it's not the best alibi but considering we stick to the same story if anything happens they can't prove anything."   
It really wasn't the best alibi and Annie knew that she could do better.  
"I think I have an even better alibi."  
Not even giving the other girl a second Annie grabbed the dead guys legs.  
"What are you doing!?" Mikasa shouted out in shock.  
"What does it look like grab the fucking arms dipshit we're getting a better alibi!"  
"And how the fuck are we going to do that!"  
"If you would shut the fuck up and take his arms we can talk about it in the safety of the car!"  
Grunting Mikasa reluctantly grabbed the guys arms and began carrying him with Annie through the alleyway to her car.  
Luckily she had a Honda CVR that could easily fit the body in the back.  
Once the body was inside and both girls sat in the car neither spoke for a minute trying to come to the fact that they really just carried a dead body through an alleyway.  
Finally breaking the silence Mikasa asked, "So where are we going?"  
Annie finally snapped out of her daze and told Mikasa to head back to the party.  
Once they reach the house it was almost 12 at night.  
Connie's party would probably last way into the morning.  
Parking a few houses from Connie's to avoid anyone seeing into the car Mikasa asked what the plan was.  
"I know that like a coroner can tell when a body died right. Well let's say we bury the body. Given that the time of death was around 11 if we bury the body and they find it say a month or two later they can only approximate that the estimated time of death was between probably 10-12 which given us a little less then maybe 2 hours of time between that. Now given you were at Connie's before you arrived to get me and I was back at Connie's before 10 from Marlo but left around 10:25 I supposedly arrived at Marley Park at almost 11. Bert had called me to ask where I was and since I told him I'd call you that gives you the alibi that you were with me. Now given we only just now arrived back at Connie's at 12 that gives us an hour where we aren't accounted for. 11 till we walk through that door. Even though you told Armin we were at Marley Park it doesn't account why we were there for an hour. It takes 5mins to get to the park from Connie's and let's say you had to find me and we talked that's a good maybe 15 mins. Now it'll take us another 5 mins to get back and considering this conversation is needed that maybe another 5 mins so that's 30 mins so there's still 30 mins of unaccounted time. We could have killed the guy and made it back to Connie's in that time planning his disposal later. We need to fill that hole of time with something believable." Annie rushed out explaining everything.  
"Well fuck." Was all Mikasa could say.  
She could not believe that Annie knew so much especially since she was never that smart in school only ever focusing on getting her soccer scholarship.  
Mikasa didn't even understand half of what Annie even said.  
Not wanting to waste anymore time Annie got out of the car leaving Mikasa still in a daze at all the information that was thrown at her.  
A knock on the window brought her back and she was out of the car walking beside Annie to the house.  
"So how do we fill that time?"  
It was very unlikely that they'd be able to have a believe story that the police would get behind but Annie kept walking ignoring her question.  
She already had everything figured out.  
Once inside Annie grabbed a hold of Mikasa's hand and led her through the house trying to find either Bert or Armin since they'd both be good to remember what Annie was about to tell them.  
They stumbled upon both however. Eren and Riener were having what seemed to be a debate about something and Bert and Armin looked clearly worried about whatever it was.  
Annie didn't care and easily broke the two boys up and announced that she had something to tell them.  
Eren had tried to tell her that they were I'm the middle of something but she glared at him which immediately shut him up.  
Once all eyes were on her she grabbed Mikasa who was still very confused about everything and kissed her.  
It was a quick kiss nothing very special but the boys were shocked.  
Annie gave them no time to ask questions before she simple stated, "We're dating. I called Mikasa to pick me up from the park because I wanted alone time with her that is why we were gone so late. I'm sorry for worrying you Bert."  
Bert could only mutter out on okay at Annie's words still very shocked that the two were dating.  
Eren was the first to break the shock asking a million questions at the two. Soon the other boys started to ask their questions too but Mikasa could only stare at the wall in front of her not paying attention to them.  
So this was Annie's grand plan of an alibi.  
They were now supposedly dating.  
"Fuck."


	4. We're Dating?!

After the boys had called down from their shock Eren had run off to tell all of their friends. Of course Armin went after him to try and stop him. Bert and Riener were surprised but congratulated the girls nonetheless and soon went off to keep partying.  
Mikasa and Annie then decided to make their way upstairs to talk about what to do with the body in Mikasa's car.  
They were confident that no one would even look in the back of her car and even if they do they would just chalk it up to someone drunkenly sleeping since it was a party.  
After finding a vacant room Mikasa was the first to speak.  
"So that was your grand alibi that we're dating! Everyone probably thinks we were fucking or something we were gone so long!"  
"Well what did you want me to say. Oh we killed a guy and we have to have a better alibi so can you guys just pretend we were here the whole time! No we need to make it believable!"  
"And us dating is believable! We hate each other!" "That was our only option! And I don't hate you you fucking idiot you're just annoying like Eren but I would be friends with you if you didn't act like you had a stick up your fucking ass!"  
That made Mikasa stop yelling and she stared at Annie who was trying to calm her breathing.  
Of course she hadn't meant to say that but given how the night was playing out she hadn't mean to do alot of things.  
"You mean that?" She asked in a whisper. A completely different atmosphere was now in the room as the two girls stared at each other.  
Annie didn't like it one bit.  
"Don't get all sentimental on me Ackerman we still have a body to take care of. Now here's the plan."  
After a bit of arguing they finally agreed that because Mikasa was staying at Eren's with Armin and she was staying at Bert's with Riener it was only safe to do anything at around past 1 in the morning.  
They agreed that Scout hiking trail and park would be the best option to hide the body.  
The vast hiking trails and immense forest area meant that they would be able to hide the body in a remote place. Since it was prohibited to leave the trails because of wildlife and the risks of getting lost it was the perfect burial site.  
They also agreed that they'd stop by Annie's to get the supplies needed to bury the body.  
After making sure everything was set the two left the room running straight into Ymir and Historia.  
Upon seeing the girls coming out of the room and hearing from Eren about the two now dating Ymir could only laugh and tease the two.  
"So you two uh done in there?"  
Not at all impressed with the joke Annie punched Ymir in the chest making the taller girl hunch over in pain.  
"Annie don't hit people! Also Ymir don't tease them like that!" Historia shouted out trying to keep the girls from killing each other.  
Grunting Ymir stood up still rubbing the spot Annie hit and reluctantly apologized.  
In return Historia looked expectantly at Annie. With a sigh she too apologized.  
"If you two don't mind me and Annie have to go find the boys so we can leave." Mikasa interrupted grabbing Annie's hand and leading her away from the two girls.  
A snarky remark was made at the two from Ymir but neither girl heard it as they walked down the stairs to the first floor.  
Once they walked around a bit they spotted Armin trying to get Eren away from the alcohol, which he was failing miserably at.  
"Finally there you two are can we home now?" He asked after he noticed the two girls behind him.  
"Sure I have to find Reiner and Bert first." Annie responded turning away from the group and leaving to go back into the crowd of people.  
About 15 minutes later she returned with both boys. She had Riener by the ear.  
"Alright we can leave." She announced not explaining why she had him in an ear hold for.  
Not even asking the group headed out saying goodbye to the friends they saw on their way out.  
Before going separate ways Annie hugged Mikasa and whispered in her ear, "don't be fucking late Ackerman. I'll be waiting."  
With a kiss on the cheek the girls went separate ways with their respected boys.  
Of course Eren was too intoxicated to even notice anything strange in Mikasa van and Armin was too preoccupied trying to keep him alive to notice either.  
Once home both girls didn't sleep one bit.  
Once 1:20 hit Mikasa made her way quietly out of Eren's house and very quickly madeher way to Annie's.  
Annie was already waiting outside on the curb for Mikasa to arrive and once she did she hopped in and they made their way to her house.  
Her dad was fast asleep and Annie carefully made her way inside her house with Mikasa in tow.  
They only needed to go to the garage since her dad kept all of his supplies in there.  
He never used them and she doubted her dad would even realize anything was missing considering he never really went in there anymore.  
"Grab those shovels and trash bags and I'll grab the tarp and the flashlights." Annie instructed pointing to where it was located.  
"Do you think we'll need anything else?" Mikasa asked grabbing the shovels and trashbags.  
"No this is all we'll need to bury the body. We can change and wash our clothes once we get home. Make sure you take a shower in the morning to get rid of the evidence. "  
Once everything was in order the girls headed out to Scout Park.  
"God it's so fucking dark I can't see shit except your ugly ass hair." Mikasa insulted once they've parked.  
"Fuck you Ackerman. I hope a bear eats your ass." Annie shot back getting out of the car and moving around the back to get the stuff.  
Mikasa followed her opening the back.  
"Why, would you enjoy watching that? You'll have another body to hide if a bear does kill me."  
"I don't want it to kill you. I want you to just be in immense pain so that'll you'll stop being so fucking stuck up."  
"Hey I think you're the one stuck up here miss "I don't like anyone oh boo hoo woah is me'.  
"I swear to god I'm this close to hitting you with this shovel and leaving you out here."  
"Its my van."  
"Its also your dead body."  
"Our dead body."  
"Whatever just grab his fucking arms and let's get this over with."  
"With pleasure."


	5. Grim Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***** TW: Non con/Attempted Rape*******

"So you never did get to finish that explanation of why you were at the mart with an unconscious body." Mikasa brought up after the two finally managed to drag the body deep into the woods.  
"Fuck I was hoping you'd forget. Well fuck it I guess I'll just tell you while we dig the hole then."  
Handing her a shovel the two began to dig the hole and Annie began the rest of her explanation.  
"Where did I even leave off at?"  
"I think it was when you left the park after that drug deal with Marlo."  
"Oh right when you rudely interrupted me to kill the guy now I remember." Of course there was enough venom in that sentence to make Mikasa stop digging and glare daggers at Annie.  
"Seriously Leonhart I will hit you over the head and bury you in this goddamn hole if you don't just tell the rest of the fucking story." Mikasa bit back.  
"Alright alright Jesus lighten up. Anyways I guess after the deal with Marlo I made my way back to Connie's..."

After the deal with Marlo had gone smoothly Annie made her way back to Connie's.  
Once back inside Bert had once again found her.  
"Hey where did you go. You left suddenly when you got that call. I uh I couldn't find you."  
"Oh right I had to uh meet Marlo for you know. " she replied trying to end the conversation quickly.  
Bert took notice of her body language and tone and dropped it.  
He never liked her selling drugs but he couldn't stop her even if he tried because Reiner was just as bad.  
Avoiding anymore awkwardness Annie walked away opting to go back upstairs away from all the ruckus of the party.  
Finding a vacant room she finally checked her phone.  
10:07pm, 3 missed texts, 1 missed call.  
Ignoring the messages Annie slid down onto the floor.  
No way was she getting on that bed. Who knows what happened on it.  
Finally being able to breathe she took a quick nap.  
Not even 5 minutes later a knock was heard on the door.  
Annie ignored it.  
Another knock.  
"Occupied!" She called out.  
Another knock.  
"Omg who the fuck it is!" She lashed out getting up and opening the door harshly.  
On the other side was Floch Forster. 

"Wait wait wait hold the fuck up, Floch? As in Floch the boy who is overly obsessed with Eren since Sophmore year. That Floch?" Mikasa asked looking over to the body on the tarp.  
"Yes that Floch." Annie answered trying to avoid Mikasa's stare as she had looked back over to her.  
They had both stopped digging and were now awkwardly standing in the small hole they made together.  
They still had a long ways to go.  
"Did we kill Floch Forster?" Mikasa finally asked in a small whisper.  
If it weren't for them being so close togetherAnnie wouldn't have heard her.  
Not wanting to answer her just yet Annie went the opposite route.  
Hitting her in the shin with her shovel Annie annoyingly whined out, "If you would stop interrupting me we could have been done with this story by now but nooo you just have to keep asking questions. Wait till the end to answer them fucker."  
Not expecting to be hit in the shin Mikasa dropped her shovel and immediately grabbed her shin. On one leg she hopped in place trying to keep her cries to herself as she tried to think of ways to get away with killing Annie too.  
"What the absolute fuck Annie!"  
"I had told you before to stop interrupting me. That's what you get now where was I?" 

"Oh just the girl I wanted to see."  
Groaning Annie reluctantly let Floch into the room.  
Not wasting anytime she asked him what he wanted.  
"Why in such a hurry. I thought we were friends Annie?"  
"We aren't now what the fuck do you want."  
"Damn Annie I just wanted to chat. You know I think it would be better if we talked somewhere else actually. "  
"Like where Floch?" She spat out.  
She was not interested to go anywhere at all with Floch.  
"The Minimart is a good place don't you think. Since you're a drug dealer don't you think a druggie place would be a good spot to talk."  
Not at all believing he knew Annie stayed calm.  
"What are talking about?"  
"Don't play dumb I recorded you and Marlo. Of course I didn't get Marlo in the shot since he was in on it. I only got you and nobody would take your word over his. Since you always wanted to be a bitch to me this is kinda like your pay back but I can make it all go away if we just talk. So how about it?"  
Shocked Annie just stared at him.  
She still didn't believe that he knew.  
There was no way Marlo would snitch on her like that.  
He had been buying from her for a while so why the sudden betrayal. They weren't friends but you don't do that to your dealer.  
"I don't believe you." She finally said settling on not letting him win.  
Without a word he took out his phone and after finding what he needed he turned it back around for her to see.  
It was a video of her at the park. She was doing the exchange with Marlo and it was obvious to anyone watching that it was a drug deal.  
You could also hear them talking.  
This was bad.  
"Now you were saying?"  
Not able to fight the video Annie gave in.  
"Fine the Minimart you said."  
After separately making their way out of the party Annie walked behind Floch as they made their way to the minimart.  
Neither of them could drive since they both drank and decided to walk the 20 mins.  
Checking her phone when they were almost to the alleyway of the mart the same notifications from before were still the same and the time read 10:42.  
Stopping in the middle of the alleyway Floch turned to Annie and without warning pushed her up against the wall.  
Startled Annie tried to push him back only to have her hands grabbed and pinned against the wall.  
"What the fuck Floch let me go!" She screamed out.  
Without a word he gripped her wrists with one hand and moved his other to cover her mouth.  
"Stop yelling and listen you fucking bitch. Whatever you had going with Marlo you're going to do it with me but I want just more then drugs." He explained letting his hand drop from her mouth to let her speak.  
"What do you mean more? I only fucking sell drugs!" She tried to wiggle her self free but he put both hands back to her wrists holding her firmly in place.  
Annie was starting to panic more.  
"You can sell more then just drugs."  
At those words Annie understood what he meant.  
With a glance down at her body it was obvious with he wanted.  
"Dont you dared fucking touch me Floch." She spat out with so much hatred in her voice.  
Not listening or even caring about her words he took one hand off his hold on her wrists and brought it down between them.  
He carefully moved his hand down the side of her body then back up to cup her boob.  
Trying to wiggle free he took her off the wall and slammed her back into it.  
With the wind knocked out of her floch grabbed her hair with his free hand.  
"Just shut up and enjoy it."  
When she finally regained her composer Floch was already unbuttoning his pants.  
With him distracted Annie immediately took action.  
Her fighting instincts took over and she raised her leg and kicked him straight in the side.  
With a grunt he was knocked off her and his grip on her was lost.  
Now able to move Annie hit him again. And again. And again.  
She hit him until he was unconscious on the ground not moving at all.  
She made sure not to kick his face as to leave any blood evidence even though she really wanted to.  
Shaking and panicking Annie tried to think of what to do.  
At the worst possible time her phone rang.  
Looking at who was calling she realized it was Bert probably wondering where she was.  
Not wanting to worry him she answered.  
"Yes Bert?" Annie asked putting on her fake usual tone.  
She was trying hard to keep her breathing steady. She did not want Bert to know she was in this kind of situation.  
"Hey Annie I was just wondering where you were I couldn't find you at Connie's did you leave again?" He sounded so sincere and concerned and it made Annie sad that she just couldn't find the heart to love him.  
"Bert you're too sweet. I atually went out to Marley Park for a bit."  
That was the first lie that came to her mind.  
"I can come get you lemme just find my keys and I'll be there."  
"Bert you don't have to. You have to watch Riener before he gets himself killed. You know I can take care of myself."  
"I I know I just wanted to make sure. It's late and I don't want anything to happen to you."  
"I'll be fine I promise. I can call someone else that isn't as busy if it'll make you feel better." Reluctantly agreeing to someone else getting her Bert finally let her go and it wasn't long before panic started to set in again.  
"Fuck fuck fuck what do I do what I do?"  
Of course she couldn't tell Riener or Bert.  
Those two idiots would definitely get her arrested if they tried to help.  
She couldn't rely on her other 'friends' if she could even call them that.  
The only reliable person was Armin but she did not want to drag him into this cause then Eren and Mikasa would get involved.  
"Wait Mikasa!" She shouted out quietly to herself.  
She knew that if she asked for her help no matter how much they didn't like each other she would do it.  
She would also keep it a secret between them.  
No others involved.  
Finally calming down Annie called Mikasa.  
Once the phone was answered she wasted no time in telling her to meet her in the alleyway by the Minimart a couple blocks from Connie's right away.  
Not even letting her respond Annie hung up.  
Panick was still evident but Annie felt calmer knowing that she called Mikasa.  
The only thing she could do now was hope and pray that she would actually come.


	6. School Lunch

"So you're telling me this dickbag tried to do that to you?" Mikasa asked after Annie finished telling her the story.  
She looked furious.  
Not making eye contact she shook her head yes.  
She didn't wanna talk about it.  
Noticing this Mikasa calmed down and grabbed Annie's shoulder making her look at her.  
"You know what I'm glad I killed that asshole."she said sincerely looking her straight in the eyes as she said it.  
It was so genuine that Annie forget that it was even Mikasa she was talking to.  
Not saying anything to that Annie went back to digging.  
Not wanting to push it any farther so did Mikasa.  
Once they made a good sized hole both girls rolled the body and let it drop into it.  
Before they started covering it back up Mikasa spit into the hole.  
Shocked Annie couldn't help but laugh at that.  
Deciding that she had every right to she spit in the hole too.  
Once it was covered Mikasa placed two random rocks she found near by on top of the grave to mark it.  
"Why mark it?" Annie asked.  
She didn't understand why it was needed since they'd probably never come back here.  
"Just in case and it looks more natural with the rocks don't you think?" Mikasa responded placing the rocks randomly on the grave.  
She didn't want it to look staged.  
"I guess so."  
Once satisfied the two girls grabbed all their belongings careful not to leave anything behind and make their way back to Mikasa's van.  
They stopped by her house and once everything was put back she was driven back to Bert's.  
Checking her phone it was already almost 4 in the morning.  
This was the most exhausting day ever.  
Once dropped off at Bert's Annie changed her clothes quickly and set them in a plastic bag.  
She was going to wash them tomorrow and take a shower first thing in the morning.  
Mikasa did the same thing.  
Once everything was over they never once talked about that night again. To keep up the act Annie and Mikasa faked dated all through out the rest of summer. They had a falling out the last week off summer break and broke things off.  
In reality they didn't wanna drag their lie through school.  
During the summer they could pretend they were hanging out but in school they'd actually be forced to communicate and play the part.  
They announced it as a mutual breakup and that they'd remain friends.  
Of course their friends did not believe them and could only wait for the drama to start but nothing happened.  
Once school started back up Annie kept her distance and kept at her soccer practice while Mikasa worked on her studies.  
Neither girl had any reason to ever come in contact with the other unless it was during lunch or their group was hanging outside of school together.  
Everything had seemed to go back to normal.  
Of course Floch was still missing but the police had stopped looking halfway through the summer and started to consider that he just ran away.  
Since he was a delinquent it wasn't uncommon for kids like him to run away from home.  
Of course his parents denied that accusation and insisted that something happened to him.  
But the police stopped all investigations and chalked it up to a run way.  
Furious at the police Floch's parents hired private investigators to find their son.  
News about this made its way to none other then Annie and Mikasa.  
It all happened during lunch one day.  
"So did you guys hear about Floch's parents?" Jean asked setting himself down next to Connie at the table.  
All eyes landed on him with curiosity.  
Nobody had heard anything about the disappearance of Floch in over 2 week when the police decided it was a run away case.  
Everyone knew his parents didn't believe that and sine they were basically rich everyone was wondering when shit would hit the fan with them.  
"No what happened with the investigation. Are they opening it back up? Did they find newer evidence?" Armin asked.  
He had always been interested in the investigation. It's not that he cared about Floch he was just wanted to play detective.  
"Well yes and no. Apparently his parents don't believe that he ran away so they decided to hire 2 private investigators to find him and I only know this becuase they are starting to ask questions to people close to Floch."  
"But you're not close to Floch so how do you know this?" Annie asked now very interested in the conversation.  
Usually she ignored her friends dumb conversations but this was something she couldn't ignore.  
Mikasa was also very interested in the conversation as she was off her phone and giving all her attention to Jean.  
Something she never did.  
"I'm not but apparently Louis and a couple of the baseball guys are getting questioned by them. I saw three of them coming out of the counselors office before coming here."  
"Fuck do you think they are gonna try and talk to me? It was my party that he never got home from." Connie asked now very worried.  
"They'll probably try to talk to everyone that was at the party or anybody who had some sort of contact with Floch during it. Given that many people were drunk or high of their ass it probably won't go very well though." Eren answered not really caring about the conversation.  
He didn't care about Floch even though the boy was obviously obsessed with him when they used to play baseball together sophomore year.  
"What do you guys think actually happened to him?" Armin asked bringing everyone's attention to him.  
"What do you mean?" Mikasa asked back. "Its obvious that he ran away why else would the police stop the investigation. His parents can't handle the fact that they have a delinquent son like Floch."  
"What if he was murdered?" Sasha asked nonchalantly while biting into her pizza.  
"Sasha what the fuck." Ymir responded with wide eyes. Everyone else had also looked at her like she had grown two heads.  
"What im just saying. It's pretty self explanatory. He was murdered. Why would Floch run away when he had a whole baseball career that he was building. It's just like Annie she has a soccer career she's building and she's a delinquent and you don't see her running away from her home. His parents are also hella rich so he could get into any school if he really needed to. Yeah maybe something behind the scenes happened but his parents seemed genuinely concerned for him enough to hire private investigators. He seems to have no reason to run away. He was murdered and the killer hide his body somewhere." Sasha explained all while taking bites out of her pizza and using her hands to talk making everything seem 10x more dramatic then it really was.  
Everyone was silent all wide eyed staring at the girl as she just continued to munch on her food.  
Nobody even knew what to say to something like that.  
After a few minutes Armin finally broke the silence.  
"She might be right." He whispered trying not to draw any outside attention to them now.  
Annie and Mikasa were trying so hard not to tremble in their seats.  
This was bad.  
This was so fucking bad.  
Before they could even discuss anything any further the bell rung signaling that lunch was over and they needed to get to class.  
Everyone silently went to throw away their trash not even making eye contact or speaking to one another as the heavy conversation was still fresh in the air.  
Mikasa and Annie couldn't help but text each other almost immediately saying the exact same thing.  
'We need to talk.'


	7. New Problem

To avoid suspicion Mikasa meet Annie at her house after school.  
They were now in her room and neither girl knew how to start the conversation.  
At the same time they both started talking.  
"We need to kill Marlo."  
"We need to derail-,"  
Pausing and staring wide eyed at Annie Mikasa let out a, "Fucking pardon?"  
"Are we. Are we not on the same page? I thought we were?" Annie asked shifting her weight from one foot to the other and staring at the floor.  
"No! We are not on the same page! Why would we need kill Marlo? We don't need another body to worry about!"  
"I just thought since he knew about what Floch had on me he would try and pin it on me." Annie explained now staring Mikasa in the eye.  
"He didn't tell the police anything though so why would he try anything now?"  
"Its obvious he'd get in trouble with the police about the video but these investigators won't care about the drugs or alcohol. All they want it to find Floch and they'd look past anything. He'd definitely tell them about the video and how Floch was going to try and blackmail me at the party."  
Mikasa broke.  
All she did was laugh.  
It scared Annie.  
"Mikasa are. Are you okay?" She asked completely startled at how out of character this was and started backing away from her.  
Mikasa just kept laughing.  
After a few moments of awkward laughing and quiet silence from Annie she finally spoke through her laughter.  
"We have to kill Marlo." More laughter. "I can't Annie we have to kill Marlo now. I can't kill someone on purpose. How do we do this?"  
Annie didn't know how to respond to that.  
She was now standing on the other side of her room against the wall trying her best not to look at Mikasa.  
She had no idea what was going on but whatever it was she didn't like it.  
She didn't wanna kill Marlo. Even though he had betrayed her she still didn't think he deserved to die. He didn't try to do what Floch did and he never even tried to make any contact with her over the summer during the police investigation.   
When school came around he avoided her at all cost.  
Hitch was the only reason they ever saw each other and even then he would keep his stare at anything but her and talk to everyone but her.  
But this was serious.  
They needed a better plan then just to kill him.  
"Mikasa." She hesitantly said making her way back over to her.  
Mikasa was still laughing softly to herself and if Annie didn't know any better she'd think she was genuinely crazy.  
"Mikasa we don't need to kill Marlo. I have a plan okay and together we can figure this out. But I need you to snap out of it and help me okay."  
She was now standing in front of her and before she could stop herself she was cupping Mikasa face in her hands and wiping away the tears that had fallen from her eyes.  
Sniffling Mikasa finally looked into her eyes and asked, "Do you mean it? You really have a plan to save us?"  
Annie smiled and laughed softly.  
She looked like a lost puppy.  
"Of course I do. Now please stop crying so we can have an adult conversation."  
"I am an adult." Mikasa sniffles out moving her face out of Annie's grip and wiping her tears herself.  
"Mmhhh you're more like a puppy then an adult." She teased walking over to her bed and plopping down onto it.  
"At least I'm not in AFDA for math in senior year." Mikasa shot back. She made her way over to Annie and sat opposite her.  
They were sitting cross legged facing each other.  
"At least I'm not an obsessive bitch over my best friend."  
"At least I wasn't held back a grade."  
Annie's teasing demeanor dropped.  
"That was low. It wasn't even my fault! Shadis was a horrible teacher for a fucking middle school history class."  
"Maybe that's why he's a gym teacher now."  
"At least Riener and Bert also failed with me." Annie muttered out now completely embarrassed about her lack of book smarts. She was more street smart then anything else.  
"Of yeah they did fail too. Didn't Bert fail on purpose though so he wouldn't be without you two?"  
"Yeah he said something about how we're best friends and it wouldn't be the same if we all don't graduate together."  
"Its good you have friends like that. I would have left Eren behind in he failed a grade and I'm pretty sure they'd never hold Armin back even if he tried."  
Annie didn't understand how the conversation went from horrible to teasing to kinda funny to sweet.  
It was very confusing.  
"Maybe we should uh get back to talk about the plan to deal with Marlo don't you think?" She asked trying to change the conversation.  
"Oh fuck right. So what is this grand plan of yours Annie?" 

"Are you serious. Are we really about to do this?"  
Mikasa ask for the fifth time that day.  
It was 2 days after their talk at her house and Annie had found out all she needed to know to finally set their plan in motion.  
"Shut the fuck up Mikasa I swear to god if you ask me one more time if we're really doing this I will leave you here."  
"But mommmy!"  
Annie stopped walking and flipped around staring at Mikasa like she just said the most disgusting thing ever.  
With a even tone she spat out, "Don't ever call me that again."  
Not backing down Mikasa teasingly smiled and asked, "What do you prefer daddy?"  
"Actually I think you're the one who would prefer to be called daddy don't you think."  
Annie seductively declared eyeing Mikasa up and down.  
Mikasa's jaw dropped.  
She didn't expect to be called out like that.  
Trying to regain her composure she quickly caught up to Annie who had already started walking again.  
"I do not like that."  
She tried to sound convincing but to no avail she was still a fluttering mess.  
"Mhh sure thing I'll keep that in mind now shut the fuck up and keep an eye out for Marlo."  
About 5 minutes of just walking around left the two decided to rest on a bench.  
Marley park was quiet this time of day.  
Since most kids were still asleep the seniors were seen walking around the park getting their daily exercise in.  
Of course many gave stink eyes to both Annie and Mikasa but they just ignored them and continued with their mission.  
Another 5 minutes went by and both girls were about to give up before they finally spotted Marlo by the old oak tree by the entrance of the park.  
Of course both girls hide right away trying to not be seen.  
A few seconds and another boy was walking up to Marlo.  
The two exchanged some words and if you weren't paying attention you'd have missed the deal that just went down but Annie knew every trick in the book.  
She was recording everything while Mikasa was taking pictures.  
Annie knew the kid who was Marlo's new dealer and she knew she'd be able to interrogate him into being on her side.  
All they needed to do now was corner Marlo and blackmail him.  
After the two left the girls went over their evidence and once satisfied made their way out of the park after making sure the others left and they made their way over to Annie's.  
Monday was gonna be eventful.


	8. Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a cute kinda chapter since it'll get really sad soon. Shit will hit the fan and this is all I can offer as my condolences for your hearts. I'm sorry :)

Monday was very eventful and it wasn't even the kind of eventful that Mikasa was expecting when she woke up that morning.  
She was expecting to be confronting Marlo and blackmailing him with the evidence she got with Annie but this was something complete different.  
Marlo hadn't shown up to school that day.  
Apparently the private investigators had asked to see him and his parents had refused to let their son be interrogated without a lawyer so now he was out of school dealing with them.  
Annie and Mikasa didn't know this information though.  
They assumed Marlo had just skipped since he occasionally did it sometimes during the school year.  
They both decided that when he showed back up they'd blackmail him them and instead Annie had focused on his dealer.  
He was a kid who was on the swim team that Annie used to sell to before he become a dealer himself.  
But Mikasa wasn't worried about that right now.  
Instead she was sitting at her lunch table face as red as a tomato as her friends confessed their old crushes on her.  
Apparently they all had crushes on her at one point in time and she was not okay.  
It had come up when Marco made a joke about Jean liking her before they had officially started dating when he offered her his jacket.  
Eren had called him a simp and Marco had agreed and brought up his old crush when he denied the accusation.  
Of course he had to put Eren in his place before he got an even bigger ego and then told them that he too had a crush on Mikasa when he was question his sexuality.  
Of course this made Sarah randomly agree that she too has had a crush on Mikasa when figuring out her sexuality.  
Apparently she was the reason she was bisexual.  
Ymir then agreed saying she had a crush on her before devoting herself to Historia.  
Historia not breaking the chain said she also had a crush on Mikasa in middle school before meeting Ymir freshman year.  
Connie then mumbled out a me too for like a week though when Sasha hit him in the ribs.  
This made Mikasa remember that Armin and Eren had had crushed on her when they were younger too.  
Armin was the one to say this outloud much to Eren's disagreement.  
All eyes then turned to Bert and Riener.  
Riener reluctantly let out it was only for a day or two really.  
Bert then silently agreed that when he had a fixation with Mikasa too for about a month trying to get over Annie but it didn't really work.  
Of course all eyes landed on Annie who was trying to make herself dissappear into her hoodie.  
Not given an answer everyone groaned and moaned how that wasn't fair before Reiner took one for the team and said she had had a crush on Mikasa in freshman year.  
Before anyone could even realize what he had said he was already out of his seat running right after he had finished his sentence.  
It took Annie a moment to realize what he did but when she did she was after him ready to kill.  
The teachers yelled at them to stop running throughout the hallways but he was running for his life and he was not stopping anytime soon.  
Of course Bert took off after his bestfriends trying to make sure Annie didn't kill Reiner.  
Armin went after them to help and going after him to keep him safe Eren went too.  
Mikasa hadn't realized the disappearance of her friends as she couldn't help but to stare at the table.  
All her friends had crushes on her.  
Mikasa was not okay. This was not okay.  
How could this be? Why her? Why did they all like her?  
Of course the others noticed her silence and tried to talk to her but was meet with just more silence.  
"I think we broke her." Marco let out quietly.   
Everyone else agreed.  
Mikasa wasn't listening though.  
She was still stuck on everyone liking her.  
Even Annie liked her.  
Annie.  
"I swear to god I'm going to fucking kill her." Mikasa whispered out hastily.  
Before her friends could even ask what she was talking about she was already up and running in the directions the others went. 

"Its not my fault you ran away you shouldn't just taken the beaten like a fucking man." Annie explained groaning as she held the tissue up to her nose.  
They were currently all bickering in the nurses lounge and Annie was dead set on not apologizing.  
She had cornered Riener outside in the shed of the soccer fields.  
With nowhere to go Annie starting to beat the shit out of him.  
A few seconds later Bert had tired to save him and Armin had come up to also try to detach Annie from him but it was no use.  
Eren then tried and that made Annie even more mad.  
She grabbed Eren by his hair and headbutted him in the face with her knee.  
Blood spew out of his nose and Reiner took that as his chance to tackle Annie to the ground in an attempt to escape.  
It backfired when she managed to get him in a head lock on the ground.  
Bert was trying so hard to get him out and Armin was trying to stop the bleeding of Eren's nose.  
Everything was going horribly wrong when Mikasa showed up.  
Not even noticing her presence in the chaos Bert was pushed out of the way and Mikasa forced Annie off of Riener.  
Taken aback Annie didn't have any change to gain her composure as she was punched in the nose.  
Riener was already halfway across the field when her grip was lost on him and Bert was still trying to process where Mikasa had even come from.  
"What the fuck Ackerman!" Annie screamed out holding her now bloody nose.  
"You fucking liked me! You fucking bitch!"  
Of course she was taking everything way out of proportion and was going to far but she didn't care.  
How could Annie like her. She didn't understand.  
"I liked you for a like a week only because you beat the shit out of Ymir and I thought it was funny. I don't even think it was a genuine like as much as just being thankfully someone else could beat her ass!" Annie explained shouting at her as she finally got up from the ground.  
Armim and Eren had made their exit not wanting to be in between the two and graciously grabbed Bert who was still confused on the way out.  
Staring at the girl and finally letting her words set in Mikasa actually felt bad.  
Without a word she made her way over to the girl.  
Of course Annie stepped back not wanting to fight anymore.  
"I'm not going to hurt you. Actually I really am sorry that I hit you. If you want you can hit me back." Mikasa offered already feeling the tears making their way to the brim of her eyes.  
She did not want to cry in front of Annie again but she felt so bad for letting her emotions get the better of her.  
Without even a second thought Annie punched Mikasa square in the nose.  
Making their way out of the shed the girls made their way slowly to the nurses office.  
The other boys were already there waiting for them.  
Of course Petra was not at all amused with them.  
She scolded them telling them that fighting was not the answer and that communication was key.  
Not wanting to keep her on a rant everyone just agree hoping that she'd just take it and leave it.  
My some miracle she did just that and decided to leave to go do some paperwork.  
On her way out she told them to rest and when they were feeling up to it to just sign themselves out and go back to class.  
Hearing the news through texts from Eren their friend all quickly dropped by separately to make sure everyone was okay between classes.  
Marco was now currently with them helping.  
Riener was the most fucked up with a black eye, a swollen lip, and a couple of bruises all over his body.  
Armin and Bert were arguing trying to get Annie to apologize.   
Riener had already sincerely apologized but Annie was still reluctant to do so.  
"Come on he said he was sorry what more do you want Annie?" Armin groaned after the 5th attempt.  
"I wouldn't have gotten my nose punched if he had just kept his mouth shut you know. None of this needed to happened."  
"I got my nose punched too." Eren chimes in from the bed next to Annie's.  
"So did I. You're not special. " Mikasa shot back from beside him.  
"What the fuck even happened?" Marco asked as he dropped the bloody tissue he was using to clean Riener's bloody nose into the trashcan.  
"Annie beat up Riener, headbutted Eren with her knee in the process, for some reason Mikasa punched Annie and then Annie punched her back. Now we're here." Armin explained simply as he too dropped the tissue for Eren's nose in the trashcan.  
As the others still bickered about the apology Mikasa grabbed her phone and texted Annie.  
Getting the notification she checked her phone and looked over to Mikasa with a questioning death glare.  
The text had read,  
'Sadly I didn't fix your nose.'  
Before she could even prepare to leave Annie was already on top of her.  
"I'll fix your fucking nose you fucking bitch."  
Armin and Marco almost had a heart attack trying to get everyone to calm down after Eren and Riener got involved to try and stop them.  
Bert was still just so confused.


	9. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write at ungodly hours 🙂🤚plz I need to sleep.

Finally Tuesday rolled around and Annie and Mikasa were now waiting outside of the gym for Marlo.  
It was the last class of the day and the only time they could conveniently confront him without a crowd of people.  
Since everyone would be going home they wouldn't get caught.  
"Do you really think my nose is weird?" Annie asked after a moment of silence between them.  
They were standing on opposite sides of the hall infront of the gym doors.  
They both had bandages on their bruised noses and Annie was subconsciously touching hers.  
"No I think your nose is fine. I've never really cared about appearances like that. I just wanted to mess with you." She answered looking up at her and as she did she immediately felt bad for making fun of her nose.  
Annie still looked like she was contemplating whether or not to believe her and was still rubbing her bandaged nose.  
Not even realizing what she was doing the words were already out of her mouth before she could stop herself.  
"I'm really sorry. I think your nose its cute. I've never really seen a hooked nose like yours and I think it really compliments your face. Please don't be upset with me. I can't take another beating right now."  
Annie stared for a moment as Mikasa still tried to save her ass as she went on about how different noses were cute and how people should embrace their features and that somebody would love them for it.  
All Annie could do in return was laugh.  
This caused Mikasa to stop ranting and look extremely worried.  
She thought it meant Annie was going to kill her.  
"You really are a dumbass. But thanks I guess. Just next time try not to hit so close to home okay? My nose is a sensitive topic since it's basically the first thing everyone sees when they meet me."  
"Well I noticed your eyes first." Mikasa whispered out softly.  
She hadn't meant to say it and she didn't know if Annie had heard her or not becuase before she could see her reaction the bell then rung signaling that Marlo would be coming outta class any second now.  
They had to focus on their plan.  
When the swarm of students began making their way our of the gym Annie spotted Marlo among them.  
He was with some of his baseball friends and they all looked musty.  
"Marlo." She called out to him.  
He stopped noticed it was her then immediately turned around and tried to make a run for it.  
Not letting him get away Annie easily caught him by the hood of his hoodie and dragged him over to where Mikasa was still waiting.  
"What do you want Annie? I've left you alone why can't you do the same for me?" He asked and judging from his demeanor he was scared.  
"Look I know that you know and if you want to actually live to see another day where you play baseball ever again I suggest you hand it over."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Don't play dumb Marlo or your hand might accidentally end up stuck in this here door. I hear they are very heavy. We don't want that now do we?" Annie easily threatened grabbing his batting hand.  
Trying to get out of her grip Marlo let up.  
"Alright I'll delete the video of the drug deal and I won't tell anyone that Floch was behind it. I don't want to be involved in anything that happened to him okay. I have my life to think about and whatever happened is not my business. All he did was pay me to do that to you okay."  
"Delete it right now then." Annie demanded.  
She was not taking any risks.  
Not letting his right hand go Marlo used his left hand to dig into his pocket and grab his phone.  
Once satisfied that the video was permanently deleted off his phone Annie let him go.  
"Don't even forgot that I can ruin your fucking life got it."  
It wasn't a threaten so much as it was a definite promise.  
Before leaving Marlo asked, "Why is Mikasa here?"  
Not even a second after the words came out of his mouth his body was thrown against one of the heavy gym doors and his hand was pinned by the crack of the other door.  
"All I have to do is get Mikasa to open the door and slam it shut onto your fingers. Do you now how badly slamming one of these doors would be to your fingers?" She asked completely calm.  
Marlo on the other hand was shaking and trying not to cry as he watched as Mikasa made her way over to the door.  
"Please I swear I'll stay out of it! I don't want to know anything I'm sorry I even asked that question! Just let me go Annie!" Marlo pleaded out his voice cracking with every word as tears started streaming down his face.  
"Good boy." Annie praised as she let him go and he dropped down to the floor in a crying heap.  
Not taking any chances he quickly got off the ground after he realize they're really letting him go and ran to the front entrance not once looking back.  
Watching his retreating form Mikasa was at a lose for words.  
"I guess that went better then expected we didn't even need to use the evidence we found to blackmail him. He's still scared shitless of me even though he always tried to seem like he wasn't. Such a fucking idiot."  
Annie laughed out.  
She grabbed Mikasa's hand and started to make her way over to the entrance.  
Mikasa still hadn't said a word and it was bothering her.  
"Are you good? I thought that you'd be celebrating. Marlo isn't a problem anymore. We're basically off the hook." She asked stopping once they made their way outside.  
"I don't know whether to be terrified of completely turned on right now." She finally whispered out truthfully.  
Not expecting that response Annie could only stare with her mouth wide open.  
She tried to form a sentence but no words came out so instead she looked like a dying fish as her mouth kept opening and closing.  
Finally she just went with ignoring it.  
"I'm going to ignore you said that and we're gonna pretend it never happened starting now."  
"Wait I didn't actually mean it like that." Mikasa tired to explain that she didn't mean it in that context but Annie wasn't having it.  
With her hands over her ears she continued walking away and kept repeating,  
"I can't hear you! LALALALALA!"  
"Annie!"  
"I can't hear you!"


	10. A Lot Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally work up an hour ago and just wrote shit for yall so enjoy this until I complete the next one fully

"You know I never thought my life could get any worse then it already is but fuck Annie you somehow managed to succeed my expectations."  
"Mikasa if you don't shut the fuck up I will literally die right here right now and leave you to deal with all this."  
"How are you-"  
"I will find a way!"  
As the two bickered back and forth just across from them the investigators watched with amusement.  
Well one of them did.  
The other just looked bothered by the girls and wanted nothing more then to just slam their heads on the table and get the questioning over with.  
Of course his partner wouldn't let him so he just suffered in silence until the two girls finally decided to stop bickering and turn their attention to them as the calmer one cleared his throat.  
"Are you two done? We haven't even introduced ourselves yet and you two are already going at it." He announced awkwardly as he looked over to his unbothered partner.  
"Oh fuck right. Sorry we're just nervous I guess. We've never had to talk to the police about the investigation so we were just caught off guard." Mikasa tried to explain calmly but all it did was raise suspicion for the meaner detective.  
"Alright then well I'm Detective Smith and this here is my partner Detective Levi. We just wanted do ask some questions about the party you two were at that night."  
He explained casually.  
He either realized their suspicious behavior and hide it or it went right over his head.  
Not wanting to keep at it Detective Levi butted in with his first question.  
"Exaclty what do you know about Floch's disappearance?"  
Annie was the one to answer.  
"I know that originally the police believed he ran away and that's why they stopped the investigation. Since they found no evidence of foul play and nobody saw anything suspicious they took for account his record. Personally I have only ever talked to Floch when Hitch or Marlo were around." She explained smoothly.  
Her calm and collected demeanor put Mikasa at ease.  
"What about you huh. How you ever talked to Floch?" He asked looking over to Mikasa.  
"I haven't talked to Floch I think ever. At least not by choice. I usually hang out with my group of friends and I don't typically stray away from them to talk to anyone else."  
"Interesting. Where were you two at the party and did you ever see Floch or anybody near him that you can remember?" Detective Smith now took over and asked giving his full attention to the two of them.  
Again Annie answered.  
"It was a long night but I don't think I saw Floch with Marlo at one point since I know they are on the baseball team together. Hitch may have been with them but I wasn't particularly interested in them."  
"What were you interested in then?"  
"Mikasa."  
"Why is that?"  
"We dated during the summer but we broke it off the last week of break becuase we believed that it would be better to focus on our senior year instead."  
"I see so you two ended on good terms I suppose."  
"We did."  
"So you two can accounted for each other the whole night."  
"No. She met up with me around 11 since I was at Marley Park blowing off steam and she had come to get me. We hung out the rest of the night back at the partt until we separately went home."  
By now Detective Levi had lost all interest as the two talked but when she mentioned blowing off steam at the park that caught his attention.   
Butting in he asked, "Why did you need to blow off steam?"  
Knowing it was coming Annie was prepared for the question.  
"Me and Mikasa had actually had had a fight the day before the party in person and I went with Reiner and Bert instead to the party. We were still fighting during the beginning of it but when I had left to let out my anger I called her and we talked and we made up. We then decided to announce it to our friends officially. "  
Not satisfied he urged on.  
"Can anyone confirm that you were at the party until you left to blow off steam?"  
"Yes my best friend Bert."  
She knew that no matter what Bert would lie and say that she was at the party the whole time until she left to blow off steam. That would explain why he had called her. He wouldn't tell them that she went out to sell drugs to Marlo earlier that night.  
And she knew Marlo wouldn't mention the drug deal or the video in fear of her and that that his coaches might get wind of his drug use.  
They were in the clear.  
Satisfied with the amount of questions asked Detective Smith wrapped up the interview as he called it and let the two go.  
Mikasa had hardly said anything the entire time only listening as Annie literally saved their asses but she was still freaking out as the two got into her van.  
"I don't understand how you can just lie so easily. They were suspicious of us and you just made that vanish so easily." She basically praised as she turned on the van and made her way to Annie's house.  
"Well I mean I am more street smart then anything and to survive you have to know how to lie exceptionally well especially to the police."  
"So are we off the hook then?"  
"For now. Let's just hope they don't find his body anytime soon."  
"What happens if they do?"  
"We frame someone."  
Mikasa had almost slammed on the breaks when she heard her say that.  
"Mikasa what the fuck!" Annie yelled as she gripped the handle above the door.  
"What do you mean we frame someone! Who the fuck are we framing Annie?!"  
Annie looked over at Mikasa who was now driving with her arms locked in front of her and her eyes wide. Her face was completely shocked.  
"I haven't thought about who to frame just yet but I believe we can do it. It'll be easy we kinda just maybe have to tell Riener and Bert and maybe Armin." She squeaked out trying not to make Mikasa freak out agian.  
It didn't work and Mikasa was back to almost slamming the brakes and swerving off the road.  
"What do you mean tell the others! I thought it was just us two worrying about this! We can't drag them into this with us! I didn't even wanna be dragged into this but no you just had to call me and then you just had to let me kill him! Like I swear I was having the time of my life at that party and you just ruined it! Right now what we need to do is figure out how to do it ourselves before we even consider letting the others know what we did! We're murderers Annie!"  
"Technically you're the murderer I'm just an accomplice." She chuckled out not even thinking about anything else Mikasa had said.  
"Annie!"  
"Sorry sorry!"  
As the two arrived at her house Mikasa ignored her.  
They greeted her dad and went straight to her room.  
Once inside all they did was bicker and argue about the new course of action for their plan until Mikasa had to go home for dinner.  
"I hate you." She muttered out reaching for the front doorknob.  
"Yeah yeah I hate you too. I'll see you tomorrow grouchy pants." Annie replied waving Mikasa away as she shut the door behind her.  
She could hear Mikasa yell out an 'Am not' before she stomped away. Chuckling at her reaction Annie made her way back to her room.  
All she needed to do now was figure out who to frame behind Mikasa's back.


	11. Behind Your Back

"Hold on hold on hold on back the fuck up you want to do what?"  
Reiner asked as he stopped chewing his pizza and looked at Annie like she was crazy.  
Not wanting to have to explain everything again she hit him in the back of the head.  
Offended he grabbed his pizza and moved off the bed and sat on the floor next to Bert.  
It was Thursday night and Annie had invited the two over after school.  
With yesterday's meeting with the detectives still fresh in her mind Annie couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach at what she had to do behind Mikasa's back.  
This whole week was going by too fast and too many things were happening all at once and Annie just couldn't rely on just Mikasa any longer.  
She had to tell the boys.  
"So you're telling me honest to what is out there that you and Mikasa killed Floch Forster, hide his body at Scout Park, and are now trying to frame Hitch and Marlo for the crime?" Bert asked as he processed everything Annie had told them.  
He had been silent while Riener had asked her a bunch of question and continued asking her over and over again what happened.  
"Yes and I need your guys help."  
"Miss me with that bullshit." Riener said as he threw his crust at Annie.  
"You know what I think I'll just frame you." She shot back as she threw a pepperoni at him.  
This led to the two of them throwing their toppings at each other until Bert finally stop them by asking how they were gonna frame them.  
"Wait you actually want to do this?" Riener asked pausing his attempt to shove a mushroom into Annie's mouth.  
This allowed her to kick him in the stomach causing him to fall off the bed and hit his head on the floor.  
Laughing uncontrollably she couldn't stop to ask Bert if he was serious.  
She could only cry from laughter as Riener groaned and rubbed his head and tried to sit up. Each time she'd kick him to make him fall over again.  
Annoyed Bert grabbed their attention by shoving Annie back further on the bed and punching Riener in the shoulder.  
"What was that for?" Annie asked shocked as Bert stood up.  
"Annie this is fucking serious! You could go to jail! I can't let that happen. We need to figure this shit out right now before anything else happens. So I need you two to stop messing around and be serious." He snapped. A frustrated sigh left his mouth as he watched their faces drop at being yelled at.  
He never yelled.  
"I'm sorry. Look I'm not going to jail. I trust you two to help me set up the perfect plan to frame them.'" Annie sincerely apologized as she gave Bert's hand a reassuring squeeze.  
"Are we letting Mikasa in on the plan? I mean she was the one who murdered him right?" Riener asked as he adjusted himself and got his serious face on.  
"No we are not. Mikasa can't know but I think I know someone smarter that can help us."  
"Armin?" Bert asked.  
"Bingo."  
"Well fuck why didn't you say that. We can definitely do this with Armin on our side. That kids a fucking genius." Riener praised.  
"Yes yes he is but we don't even know if he'll agree to this besides what if Eren finds out? Then he'll tell everyone else and then we'll be caught."  
"Bert you worry too much. It's called friendship have you ever heard of it? Maybe you should try it sometimes? You know me and Annie do it all the time."  
"You make it sound like sex." Annie disgustingly said.  
"That we do not do. I can confirm that Annie is still a virgin."  
"How the fuck do you know?"  
"Well you obviously weren't fucking Mikasa like we all thought now were you? No! You weren't so thus you are a virgin unless there was someone else me and Bert don't know about."  
"Wait you and Mikasa didn't fuck?" Bert asked completely surprised by this information.  
Annie facepalmed.  
"Were you not listening to me when I explain everything!"  
"I was stuck on the whole you know murder part that I barely heard anything after that!"  
"Omg well no we were fake dating to have an alibi! We did not fuck!"  
"You should probably try it maybe it'll make you less stressed and angry all the time." Reiner quietly said as he picked at his ruined pizza.  
He had thought he said it quietly enough to where Annie wouldn't hear but she did and next thing he knew he was on the ground in a choke hold.  
"Annie let him go!" Bert screamed trying to get her off.  
"Please this is just like the soccer shed! Where is Mikasa when I need her?" Riener barely chocked out as Annie's grip tightened on his neck.  
"Mikasa is not here to help you. You can die this time like you were supposed to back at the shed."  
At all the ruckus Annie's dad had decided to check on the three.  
Immediately regretting his decision he watched as Bert tried to pry his daughter off Riener and listening as he cried out for Mikasa.  
"Annie let Riener go." He finally decided to say.  
He watched as Annie immediately let Riener go and stand up to full attention.  
The boys followed suit.  
"Sir we're sorry." They all said in union.  
"Just keep it down." He groaned out as he closed his daughter's door.  
Once her door was closed she plopped back down onto her bed and screamed into her pillow.  
After a moment of silence Bert broke it by asking, "So who's telling Armin?"  
This made Annie scream even louder into her pillow.  
"We'll all do it." Riener suggested. "We can do it tomorrow since it's Friday and I don't think he'll have his club after school. We can corner him and ask him to meet us at Annie's alone. When he gets here we explain everything and I'm sure he'll do it for Mikasa's sake."  
"Riener you are a god." Annie praised.  
"You just tried to kill him and now he's a god?" Bert asked confusion written all over his face.  
"I am a god thank you very much Bert. At least Annie sees my beautiful potential unlike some mortals."  
"Alright I think it's time to go to sleep."  
"Wait Annie no!"


	12. Decisions

"Arlet!" Annie called out after him as he exited his last class.   
"Annie! Hey." He called back excitedly.   
Stopping just short of her he wanted until she was infront of him.   
"I need your help with something." She said getting right to it.   
She didn't have time to beat around the bush anymore.   
"Oh sure thing. What about?"   
"Let's just say I think you'll be extremely interested in helping."   
"Well if that's the case then I'll gladly help. When do you want my help though?"   
"Tonight at 5, my house, don't be late." She told him as she started walking away. "Oh and don't be tell Mikasa or Eren or anyone else for that matter about this. And if you do I'll cut off your dick." She added on over her shoulder.   
Slightly terrified at the threat Armin nodded his compliance.  
Meeting up with Riener and Bert at the entrance she couldn't help but groan as the boys were bickering back and forth about some stupid game.   
"First of all why play the game when all you're gonna do is shop and customize your character? You're suppose to play the main missions not just play hooky!" Reiner explained. He looked very determined to get through to Bert but all he got in return was a shrug and a, "I like making my character look good."   
"That's gay dude."   
"You're fucking gay." Annie spoke up hitting Riener in the arm.  
Surprised by the hit he let out a yelp as he cradled his arm to his chest.  
"Where the fuck did you came from?" He asked stepping away just in case she swung again.  
"From between your moms thighs. Oh wait she's ugly as fuck even your dad didn't want her anymore."  
"That was low."   
"Your dick hangs low. Oh wait it's too small to even reach past your balls. If you even have any."   
"Can we stop roasting me?"   
"Only if you never use gay in that tone again."   
"What are you gay Annie?"   
"Ya like your mom since she can't keep a man."   
"I'm not having fun anymore."   
"Good. I never have fun around you."   
"Um guys as much as I love to put Riener in his place don't you think we should be getting to Annie's to prepare for Armin?" Bert finally asked cutting her off from her roasting session.   
The whole time he had been quietly laughing at Annie's comebacks and roasts for Riener but he knew that he had to stop before a fight acutally broke out between the two.   
"I guess we can go to my house since Riener's mom is probably crying into her wedding dress. Oh wait she never got married to him."   
"That's it!" Riener yelled out as he charged at Annie.   
Seeing this coming she was already running to the parking lot to Bert's car.  
Bert was right behind them trying to save them once again.

"My dick still hurts." Reiner complained as he sat with his leg spread out in front of him.  
"I'm glad maybe then it'll teach you not to hit my boob." Annie shot back.   
She was sitting on her bed trying to focus on her homework.  
"Please what boob. There's barely anything there."   
"Really I can say the same for your dick."   
"Guys please can we not do this again. Armin will be here any minute now and you two have been doing so well up until now." Bert pleaded from the desk chair.   
He was also trying to do his work and for the past few hours his friends had been silent say for the occasional question here and there.  
"Fine but only because I don't want to fight agian."  
"Same. I've already been beaten up far too many times this week."   
After the three settled down again Annie got a text saying that Armin was almost to her house.   
Getting up she told the boys and went to wait at the front door for him.  
When he arrived Annie led him to her room.  
"Oh I uh I didn't know Reiner and Bert would be here too. I thought it would just be us?" He asked looking between the three of them.  
"Right well they are here to help too." Annie explained.   
Once Armin was comfortable on her bed she sat down next to him and grabbed him by the shoulders and stared directly into his eyes.  
"What I am about to tell you is seriously important. Probably the most important thing you will ever hear in your life so I need you to listen and use that beautiful brain afterward okay?"   
"Okay?"   
"Good boys lock the door." She instructed.   
Once the door was locked she began to tell him everything.  
Everything from the night they kill Floch, to the interview, even her framing plan. Not leaving a single detail out at all. She needed him in the loop as much as possible.   
After explaining what happened he didn't look bothered in the slightest.   
In fact he looked happy.   
Almost like a dream was coming true for him. For a moment his face did formed into confusion as he asked Annie a question.  
"So wait is that why Mikasa punched you in the soccer shed. Cause you two weren't actually dating and she couldn't believe you actually had a crush on her before?"   
"Armin why is that your question after I literally told you we murdered Floch!?"   
She couldn't believe that he was just so nonchalant about it and could easily blow it off like that.   
"First of all murder is acceptable for what he did. Second I was so confused as to why you two were fighting after Riener told her about your crush since you two had dated during the summer but I guess since you two really didn't Mikasa probably freaked out about it."   
"Wait I was also confused on that too. Like she appeared out of nowhere and just squared you in the nose. Man I should have known you two never really dated. You two would be so toxic together." Bert butted in. He groaned as he finally put two and two together and finally understood the past few days better.  
"I hate literally both of you. Riener is my favorite right now and that should tell you two that you are on thin fucking ice."   
"Oooooo moms mad."   
"Alright nevermind I take that back Reiner is dead to me."   
"Hey-"   
"Shut up!"   
Again the two started to bicker but Armin had tuned them out.  
He was already thinking of a way to frame Hitch and Marlo for the murder.   
Of course he needed to plant evidence but he could only do that when the body was found.  
He would also need to know every moment that Hitch and Marlo both made during and after the party which means tracking down anyone amd everyone he can find that knows them and had knowledge of that night.   
He would start with the baseball team of course.  
Since their star player had gone missing Marlo was now lead batter which means that Armin could use that leverage as Marlo's motive to want to get rid of Floch.   
With Floch out of the way he would be center of attention and all scouting recruits from colleges would be watching him play this year instead.  
Since Marlo wasn't rich like Floch this could also contribute to his need to get rid of him.  
It was perfect.   
Now all he needed was to add Hitch to the motive and he'd have a perfect setup story.   
"Armin! Hey! Earth to Armin! Care to share what that big brain of yours is thinking?" Annie asked snapping him out of his thoughts.   
After telling her his plan she agreed that they needed to figure out how to add Hitch becuase it would be more believable that somebody had helped Marlo hide the body.  
"Hold on why are we framing Hitch and Marlo anyways? What made you chose them?" Riener asked for under the bed.   
He had crawled under there to get away from Annie's attacks and was now currently stuck.   
"I don't really know I guess cause Marlo let Floch try to blackmail me and also becuase Hitch is a fake ass bitch to me." Annie explained giving up on getting Riener out and sitting back onto her bed.  
"That's cold." Bert said as he grabbed Riener's hand and pulled him from under the bed.   
"Yeah but it has to be done. I can't just let Mikasa go to jail. I mean I am the one who called her that night and basically ruined her life."   
"You didn't ruin her life Annie. If anything you saved it by asking for my help and because of that I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you two never get caught." Armin spoke up.  
He sat on the bed and grabbed Annie by the shoulders and whispered out, "I promise."

Once everyone had left Annie couldn't help but feel empty.   
Even though she did this to save Mikasa she couldn't help the tears that started to make there way down her face.  
As she cried she couldn't help but feel guilty for going against Mikasa's wish of not wanting to bring the others into their mess.  
She had wanted to keep them safe and figure it out between just them first but she didn't even give it a try.  
She went straight for her own plan and it was killing her keeping this from Mikasa.   
"Maybe I'll tell her tomorrow?" She asked herself as she cried out into her pillow. "Yeah ill do it tomorrow."   
She finally decided after debating the outcomes in her head.  
No matter what happens between them she'll always try and protect her no matter what.


	13. Bike Ride

"Annie it's Saturday. Why did you call me to your house? Is this about the framing plan cause I thought we agreed that we'd do that tomorrow?" Mikasa asked as she watched Annie move her bike for them to have more room.  
They were in her garage today since her dad was home. She wanted to make sure that no matter what happened her dad wouldn't walk in on them.  
"About that I actually wanted to talk about something else. Something important."  
"And it couldn't wait till tomorrow?"  
"What do you have a date or something Mikasa?"  
"Maybe. But since I'm already here what do you wanna tell me?"  
"Wait do you really?" Annie couldn't help but ask.  
Mikasa doubled over laughing at how fast she had whipped her head around to ask.  
"No you idiot. I don't really have time to date since you know I'm dealing with a murder." She answered as she stood up straight and fixed her scarf around her neck.  
"Oh right sorry." Annie awkwardly apologized.  
She rubbed the back of her neck at the sudden awkwardness in the room.  
Maybe it was only awkward to her.  
Mikasa seemed to be fine as she was actually staring intensely at something behind her.  
Curious Annie turned to what she was staring at and realized it was her bike.  
"Why are you staring at my bike?" She asked.  
Mikasa attention immediately went to her as she stupidly asked, "What bike?"  
More suspicious Annie couldn't help but tease her.  
"You watched me move it. Are your eyes okay? I mean I thought you were supposed to be smart."  
Only glaring at her Mikasa didn't answer.  
"Do you want to ride it? I mean we were kinda in the middle of an important conversation but I mean no by all means ride it."  
Still no response.  
Only a look of doubt had quickly crossed her face but it was gone just as fast.  
Annie had barely caught it but when realization dawned on her a huge grin made its way onto her face.  
"Wait. Do you not know how to ride a bike?"  
Bingo.  
Mikasa stared to blush from her embarrassment.  
Trying to hide it she brought her hands up and tried to hide her face into her hands.  
Annie couldn't help but laugh.  
"Its not funny." Mikasa mumbled out from behind her hands.  
That only made Annie laugh more.  
Tired of being teased Mikasa tried to leave but Annie caught her by the wrist.  
"Don't leave I'm sorry for laughing at you. Do you want me to teach you?"  
Only seeing sincerity behind her eyes now Mikasa could only shake her head yes.

"So this is the brake and this is also a brake but you don't want to use the front one by itself since it'll probably cause you to fly off the bike if you squeeze it quickly."  
"Wait what?"  
"I mean you won't hurt yourself I was just kidding but seriously only use the back brake slowly or use both slowly. Don't squeeze them quickly. Now these are the pedals all you do is put your feet on them and turn the pedal with your feet. This will cause the bike to move. All you have to do after that is just keep yourself balanced."  
Once satisfied with the instructions Mikasa got onto the bike and tested out the brakes and firmly planted her feet on the pedals.  
Annie was holding her steady.  
"Now start to move your feet with the pedals and keep your hands on the handlebars."  
Doing as instructed Mikasa started to move her feet with the pedals and was soon actually riding a bike.  
Of course Annie was still holding onto her seat making sure she didn't trip over.  
"I'm going to let go." She announced once she had started to gain speed.  
"Wait what. Don't let go!" She called out but Annie was already gone from behind her.  
Realizing she was riding a bike by herself Mikasa got too excited and accidentally let go off the handlebars causing the bike to swerve and her to fall off it onto the road.  
Immediately by her side Annie kneeled down beside her and tried to look her over.  
"Are you okay? Is anything hurt? Do you want to stop?"  
Mikasa only smiled and laughed as she wrapped her arms around Annie's neck bringing her in for a hug.  
Confused Annie waited a moment before hugging her back.  
"I rode a bike. I never rode a bike before. Even though I feel off I got to feel like a kid for once."  
Mikasa whispered into her ears.  
Tears had started to fall onto Annie's cheek from Mikasa crying.  
Worried she tried to break away but she only hung onto her tighter.  
"I lived in group homes and bounced around from foster family to foster family never once feeling like a real kid. I never got to ride a bike, or watch TV, or enjoy normal kids things. I was always forced to work, to provide for them since they gave me a roof over my head. Whenever I got home from school I would do my chores, then my school work and afterwards I would just have to sit in my room I shared with the other kids wondering if I'd even eat that day. I wasn't allowed outside to play. Everyday I would heard them laughing and I never got to laugh with them. I always dreamed of laughing with them and I finally did. With you. Thank you for teaching me how to ride a bike. You really are a good friend Annie. I'm glad I met you."  
"I'm glad I met you too. You know I was in foster care till I was 9 until my dad adopted me. I never got to be a kid though. My dad was sick and I was always forced to learn how to fight. Every day after school I fought. I never got to do my homework until way into the night and that's why I struggle so much. I was controlled and manipulated into believing that he was always right until I broke. I finally snapped one day during training and I broke his leg when I was 12 and I think that's when my dad started to realize what he did. After he got better he stopped training me but I was still so broken. I never fully recovery. So since I never had a childhood either do you want to be the kids we never once got to be together and do what we never got to do?"  
"I would like that."  
For the next couple hours the two played in the street as they made memories of a childhood they never had together. 

Once the sun had started to set the two realized that their day was coming to an end.  
Realizing what she had to do Annie grabbed ahold of Mikasa's hand and held it to her face.  
"I have to be honest and tell you something."  
"Sure what is it?" She asked innocently as she stoked Annie's cheek with her hand.  
A tear streamed down her face as she told Mikasa what she had done.  
She knew if she tried to hide it from her it would start to suffocate her to the point where bring around her would be to much to bare.  
"I told Bert, Riener, and Armin about what we did."  
For a moment everything was quiet.  
The hand that stoked her cheek was no longer moving and the smile that inhabited her face was replaced with a blank stare.  
All the light that once shone in her eyes was gone.  
"Mikasa can you please answer me." She begged.  
After a moment of silence Mikasa finally answered her as she stepped back taking her hand from her grasp.  
"You brought my best friend into this. And you even had to bring yours into it too. I thought you cared about them? About me? What happened to our promise of doing this together? It was supposed to be just us Annie why did you do that?"  
"I did this for you." She couldn't help but whisper out as tears streamed down her face.  
This was not how it was supposed to play out.  
They were supposed to stay together not fall apart.  
They promised each other.  
"No Annie you did this for yourself. I told you what I wanted but you went behind my back. You involved my best friend. You even involved your so called best friends. Do you not care about their well being. What if we get caught. They'd go to jail Annie. How am I supposed to trust you now?" She asked.  
She wasn't crying. Instead her expression was blank as if she just had no emotions what so ever.  
Her hands gave her away though.  
No matter how hard she tried everytime she was angry she would keep her hands to her side and dig her nails into her leg.  
Nobody had ever notice but Annie did.  
It made her sick to see it.  
"You're hurting yourself again."  
"No I'm not."  
Denial.  
"Your nails. They are digging into your leg. That's something you always do when your angry but you're trying not to show it."  
A look of confusion passed her face as she took her nails out of her leg and held them up to her face.  
"Do I really do that?" She asked softly.  
"Yeah. You know when you're annoyed you hook your fingers into your scarf and just hold them there staring off into space. When you're sad you try to hide your eyes with your hair but since it's too short you use your scarf. When you're happy you bring the scarf up to your mouth and you smile into it with such a warm look in your eyes. When you-"  
"Stop." She pleaded cutting her off. Tears had started to mark her face and Annie felt a lump in her throat grow.  
"Please stop. You can't do that. You, you don't get to do that Annie."  
"Mikasa please. Please don't leave. We can fix this. I can fix this please just give me another chance."  
It wasnt like her to beg.  
It was something her dad had always told her she'd never have to do if she could learn to hold her own in this world.  
She would never have to stoop so low for anyone or anything but today Annie begged.  
She begged for Mikasa as she reached her hand out to her but she only touched air as she stepped out of her grasp.  
The world had crash before Annie's eyes as Mikasa turned her back to her.  
With one last glance over her shoulder the words Annie never wanted to hear made its way to her ears.  
"I can't. No matter what happens now we go our separate ways."  
"Mikasa."  
Before she could make another attempt to speak the girl that she had become so use to having around, the girl that made everyday worth waking up to, the girl that she would do anything to protect, was already walking away from her.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Please please turn around. I can't do this without you. I can't. I don't want to do this alone."  
She knew that no matter how hard she tried to get her to turn around this was the end for them.  
The words fell silent on her lips as Annie dropped to her knees in the middle of the road.  
No longer crying, no longer begging, no longer there, all Annie could do was stare as Mikasa left her.  
Their promise was broken.  
And Annie was the cause. 

Please this was so hard to write 🤚🥺😭 It took me hours to write this because it was so wholesome at first and then I fucking crushed it. I'm so sorry 😭


	14. Discovery

"Have you guys heard the news? They finally found his body. You know I thought that-" Jean had joined the table and announced the news that everyone had been talking about all day but Annie couldn't care less.  
Tuning out her friends she could only stare blankly at her food.  
They found his body and now it was only a matter of time before they found some sort of evidence to incriminate her and she'd go to jail.  
She didn't care though.  
It had been 5 days since Mikasa turned her back on her and since then she's been distant from her friends.  
Only ever needing to be present when they discussed the framing plan but even then she could only stare blankly at the wall as Mikasa still paid her no attention.  
Since Armin was now involved Mikasa was present in the plan making and when they would meet at Annie's she would be cold and distant.  
Never greeting her and only acknowledging her name when need be for the plan.  
It was like Annie wasn't there at all.  
Snapping out of her thoughts her phone vibrated meaning she had a new message.  
Looking at her phone it was from the chat that her, Bert, Riener, Armin, and Mikasa made in order to keep in contact with each other about important topics more easily.  
'Meet at Annie's after school? This is huge and we need to be prepared for this.' Armin had sent.  
The others gave quick okays and Annie didn't understand why it was always her house they went to.  
'Why my house though?'  
No response.  
"Fuck you guys too then." She whispered out.  
Of course Sasha who she now sat next to heard her and curiously asked her who she was talking to.  
"No one Sasha I was just talking to myself. But I still can't believe they finally found his body. So this confirmed your murder theory huh?" She asked trying to take the new found attention of her friends off of her.  
"Oh right I guess it does. I still can't believe it. Someone murdered him and they were most likely at the party that night. Holy shit what if I danced with them?" Sasha asked now panicking about the newfound thoughts that invaded her brain.  
Connie tried to talk sense into her but only made matters worse as Sasha tried to blame him for the murder.  
This caused the two to start bickering back and forth and she could only watch as her friends now all sat before her and tried to debate each other over who they think killed Floch.  
Of course none of them knew that the two that actually killed him sat just before them.  
And that three of their friends who knew who killed him where siting lying straight to their face as they too tried to debate on who they thought killed Floch.  
It was all so fucked up.  
"So who do you think did it Annie?" Ymir asked from her other side seeing that she hadn't put any input into the debate and was curious at to why.  
"It's pretty obvious that it was me. Who else in this crusty ass school could pull off a murder besides me. Of course I couldn't have done it without the only other bitch in town Mikasa. The only duo that could only get away with murder if you actually think about it but you guys aren't ready for that conversation." She replied bluntly not even caring that everyone was staring at her like she grew two heads and that Mikasa looked like she was gonna kill her.  
After the sudden shock wore off Ymir only laughed and smacked the back of her head and said, "You really have an imagination Annie. I could never imagine you actually killing someone even though you try to be all scary and intimidating."  
At Ymir's comment everyone starting laughing and agreeing that they couldn't see Annie actually killing someone and like that the topic switched and her confession was soon forgotten among her friends.  
Of course the four that knew kept their eyes on her more and after lunch ended they tried to corner her in the hallway but Annie had evaded their attempt and was now sitting in her last class of the day trying to think of how to not go home.  
Through out class she couldn't think of any excuse to her dad that would explain why she wasn't home when her friends had clearly come to see her.  
Since they always meet at her house for whatever reason it was common for her dad to expect them to be with her after school so if they showed up without her he'd definitely think something was up.  
"Fuck me." She groaned out as the bell finally rung and the unavoidable four she was avoiding meet with her outside the school entrance.  
Not even saying anything to them she grabbed Bert's keys from him and made her way to his car not listening to the protests of the others behind her.  
"What's up her ass?" Riener asked as he watched her walk away.  
Neither Mikasa not Annie had informed the others of their falling out and had decided to keep it professional when around the other.  
Well Mikasa did anyways.  
"She's probably just stressed since the body was found. Since this discovery we have to work harder and start to put our plan into action now." Armin replied also watching Annie walk to Bert's car.  
He was the only one that had noticed the falling out of the two without being told of it.  
He had seen how they were before, even before he knew of the things they done, and the way they were acting now means that something happens between them.  
He knew that whatever it was that caused their falling out needed to be dealt with accordingly but since the discovery of Floch's body his plan to reunite them needed to be sped up along with his framing plan.  
He would have to kill two birds with one stone.  
"We should follow her and meet up at her house like planned. This is something that we shouldn't talk about in the open." Mikasa instructed already making her way to her van.  
Of course the boys nodded their approval and Bert and Riener followed Annie and Armin followed Mikasa.  
Once at Annie's Armin's plan to kill two birds with one stone started now.  
"Hey Annie can I speak to you for a second? Alone please?"  
Shrugging she lead Armin to the guest room that was turned into storage for her dad and stood against the closed door waiting.  
Not wasting any time Armin jumped right into it.  
"What happened between you and Mikasa? Whatever it is needs to be fixed right away becuase with this body being discovered we don't have time to worry about you two falling out any more then you already are."  
"How do you know about us falling out?" She asked with a shocked expression.  
She had thought that they had kept their falling out between them never really showing it to their friends but of course Armin was the one to see it.  
He was smarter then everyone else by a long shot.  
"Just tell me everything Annie. I can only help if you tell me what happened between you two." He explained looking expectantly at her like it was the easiest thing to talk about.  
It made her angry.  
"Fine you wanna know what the fuck happened. I fell in love and because I wanted to protect her from a horrible fate all I got in return was rejection. She hates me because I wanted to protect her by involving you boys and now I don't understand what I'm supposed to do anymore. I just want to go back before that night. I wish I never fucking called her. God what the fuck Armin what am I supposed to do now?"  
Through her anger Annie hadn't realized the huge words that left her mouth and Armin realized this as she kept mumbling about how she wished everything was different.  
Her anger soon subsided and all she was left with was sadness as she cried out infront of him.  
Not wanting to make what she said about her feelings known he could only reach out to her and try to hold her.  
Leaning into his embrace Armin held Annie as she cried out to him.  
Armin then realized as he comforted a broken Annie that his plan was gonna be alot harder to fix then he thought.


	15. Two Birds One Stone

"Hange I swear to god if you touch my gun again I'll make sure that you are behind a desk for the rest of this operation." Levi threaten as he swatted at Hange's hand reaching for his holstered gun.  
"Oh Levi you know you can't solve this murder without me. Who else do you know that's as good with a body other then me?"  
They replied as they made their way back over towards the body on the table.  
Since the discovery of the body Hange had been working non-stop along with their partner Moblit.  
The two of them had come to many conclusions and had called for Detectives Levi and Erwin's presence to discuss everything they had found with them.  
"Now now Levi let Hange have their fun. They have been working to get us evidence don't you think they desever to have a little bit of a break?" Erwin asked as he gave Hange his unloaded gun much to Moblit's protests.  
"Pew pew!"  
The sound effects made their way out of Hange's mouth as they ran around the table playing with the unloaded gun.  
Moblit and Levi could only shake their heads as Erwin laughed and cheered them on.  
Not wanting to wait anymore Levi got Moblit's attention and asked about the body.  
"Right so what me and Hange found is a broken neck which we have determined as the cause of death. Along with this we found many bruises and contusions around his lower and upper abdomen. This confirms that our victim was in some sort of fight before his death. But without any signs of bruising on his knuckles it confirms that it wasn't a fair fight.  
Whoever attacked him got the upper hand and managed to render him unable to move before he could fight back. Probably knocking him unconscious. Although the only injury to his face is just his broken neck." Moblit explained as he pointed and showed Levi everything that he was talking about.  
Behind them they heard Hange cheer out, "Put your hands up its the popo!"  
Erwin laughed as he flung himself onto Levi and yelled out, "On no Levi save me the popo is here!"  
Not at all amused Levi grunted and could only snap at the two.  
"A kid is dead and you two are enjoying yourselves when we should be trying to find his killer."  
"Oh come on Levi I already know you have someone in mind that you believe did this. When have you ever been wrong?"  
Ewrin asked as he stood full attention in front of him.  
Levi looked up at him and groaned as he realized he was right.  
He did have someone in mind.  
In fact he had 3 kids in mind so far.  
After finally settling down and taking the gun from Hange they explained in more details the approximate time of death and confirmed that he was murdered around the same time as that house party at the beginning of summer. Since he had went missing that night they put two and two together and decided that he did not go missing. Instead he had been murdered and buried that same night at Scout Park. When Levi and Erwin finally left the morgue they went back to their desks and Levi took out the three files of the kids he had a guy feeling about.  
Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Alert.  
Beside them he placed down two extra files of who he believed may have also been involved but couldn't quite place his finger how they were just yet.  
Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover.  
With a sigh he stared at the files before him. They were mocking him.  
"I swear I'm going to figure out how you did this and how you are all involved and when I do you'll all be sitting behind bars."

"That'll be 500 up front kid. If you want I'll throw in some extra credit and we can make it and even 600 now."  
"Do you really think I'm dumb enough to fall for that Kenny. We agreed 500 and it'll stay 500 up front. Whatever extra credit you are talking about shouldn't even exist if your services are as good as you say they are."  
Taken aback Kenny could only utter out a, "Touche kid."  
With his hand outstretched he waited for his payment but Armin wasn't quite satisfied.  
"This will stay between us. If anything happens and I mean anything I won't hesitate to spill your name and bring you down with me." Armin spat out as he dropped the payment into Kenny's hand.  
Still taken aback Kenny reluctantly took the money and let out a chuckle as he turned to walk away.  
"Don't worry kid I've been in this business for years. I haven't fail yet and I don't plan on it anytime soon!" He called back over his shoulder.  
Kenny wasn't on to fail his tasks and since he's done this more then once he was confident that it would go over well.  
This was child's play for him.  
Once his business was done he'd get his other 500 and he'd be set.  
"So let's see what I'm dealing with." He spoke to himself as he now sat in his car.  
He pulled out the file of his new job from his trenchcoat and looked it over.  
"Floch Forster huh. The boy who's body was found Thursday and police have now concluded today that it was indeed a murder. Hmm this is gonna be fun." 

"Hey Mikasa I was wondering if you wanted to help me with something?" Armin asked as the two of them starting to leave from Eren's house.  
It was Sunday night and the two were making their way home but Armin knew that Mikasa couldn't say no to him.  
Yesterday night he had dealt with the murder plan and now he was set on the love plan.  
"Oh um sure what is it that you need help with?" She asked as she stopped walking and turned her attention to him.  
"I think it'll be better to talk somewhere else. How about we go to this late night cafe I know?" He asked hopefully.  
Mikasa reluctantly agreed and the two made their way to the cafe.  
Once they arrived and sat down they ordered some dinner and Armin decided that he didn't want to waste anymore time.  
He was their only hope.  
"You're in love with Annie Leonhart." He stated.  
Mikasa choked on her drink and started coughing violently.  
Armin just sat as he stared at her as she tried to catch her breath once she had stopped coughing.  
"Why do you say that." She choked out still caught off guard by his sudden declaration.  
"It's so easy to see Mikasa you really think that I wouldn't notice. But seriously whatever happened between you two I need to know if we're gonna survive this." He stated not talking his eyes off her.  
Defeated Mikasa sighed and started to tell him everything that had happened between them.  
Armin sat and took in everything.  
He could understand how Mikasa was upset with Annie.  
She had went behind her back and without even trying to do it themselves brought Riener and Bert into this and them him.  
Since he was her best friend he could see even more how upset she deserved to be but Armin couldn't be on her side.  
"Mikasa do you understand the situation we are in?" He asked suddenly.  
Of course Mikasa shook her head yes at this and tried to explain that she very well knew what they were in.  
Armin cut her off.  
"If you and Annie can't do this together then we will fail. I know that you know that you two have some sort of feelings for each other. What she did was bad I agree but she did it for you. You can't do this yourselves and she saw that. She wanted nothing more then to protect you from a horrible fate and I know you are blinded by betrayal but I hope you can look past that and see that involving me and the other two was the best course of action." He explained never breaking eye contact with her.  
Mikasa stared back and for a second seemed to be lost in thought at his words.  
Finally she found her words and panick was evident in her voice as she dropped her head into her hands.  
"I know I know. Ugh fuck Armin I'm an idiot do you think she'll forgive me? God I fucked up."  
Armin only chuckled at her response.  
Interrupting the two the food finally came and before they started eating Armin put Mikasa at ease.  
"I think she'll do more then just forgive you."  
Of course Mikasa was confused at his words but he said nothing of it as he started digging into his food.  
His plans were finally in motion.


	16. I don't think, I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is sleep? Sleep is for the weak. I only know how to just write the shit in my brain 🤚😤

"So why these three Levi?" Erwin asked as he watched him read the files of their interviews over and over again.  
Sighing he set the files back onto his desk and started to explain his gut feelings.  
"Something about them just wasn't right. When we interviewed Leonhart and Ackerman they came together and Leonhart answered every question as if she had planned in advance. Ackerman only watched and barely said anything. It was like she knew that Leonhart had all the answers. It was the same with Arlet when we interviewed him. He answered everything smoothly without problem. It was rehearsed in some way I just know it."  
"Then what about these two?" Erwin asked as he pointed to the two other files on his desk.  
"Braun and Hoover. I think I understand how their connected. Think of it this way. Something is definitely up with Leonhart and Ackerman and since Arlet is Ackerman's best friend and the smartest kid in their school he's definitely the brains. Braun and Hoiver are best friends to Leonhart and because of these friendships they all could be involved to save and help each other."  
"What about Eren Yeager then? Isn't he best friends with Ackerman also. If we're going with that feeling then couldn't he also be involved in helping with the murder?"  
"No Yeager isn't involved. He didn't seem to know anything at the interview since he came alone unlike the others. I would have guessed he would have went with Arlet if he was involved and he also seemed genuinely stupid from what I gained. He wouldn't be any use to them with this murder investigating going on."  
"So how do we go about getting this evident against them? We can't go with your gut feeling to a court house. You also have to be sure that these kids are who you think did it alright." Erwin said as he sat on the edge of Levi's desk.  
He knew that even with a lack of evidence his partner would stop at nothing until he put the kids responsible for this murder behind bars.  
With a chuckle Levi grinned and said, "Trust me I don't think, I know. These kids are it and I'm going to prove it one way or another." 

"Alright you two it's finally Monday and I demand that you two fix what you broke right now so that I don't have to worry about you two anymore and I can focus on saving our fucking asses from fucking jail." Armin snapped as he pointed towards Annie's room.  
Since the confession of both girls Armin had decided that he wouldn't wait any longer at getting them back together. Whether that be friendship or more he didn't care.  
"But do I have to?" Annie whined as she tried to make an attempt at leaving.  
Armin grabbed ahold of her wrist and practically threw her into her room. Mikasa not wanting to be thrown walked herself into the room.  
Once the door was shut Armin slid down against it and sighed.  
Behind the door Mikasa and Annie were at opposite ends of the room trying not to stare at one another.  
Since both girls were stubborn neither of them made any attempt to try and break the awkward tension rising between them.  
Armin not hearing anything yelled out, "I don't hear you two making up in there!"  
With a groan Annie made the first attempt.  
"Mikasa. " She called out.  
Once she gained her attention and they finally made eye contact Annie felt everything come up to surface.  
Holding back tears she tried to explain why she did what she did.  
"I just wanted to protect you. I'm so sorry for involving them I should have talked to you about it first. I went behind your back but I promise that I will never do anything like that to you again."  
With the tears still at the brim of her eyes she tried to hold them back as Mikasa's expression softened and she moved closer to her.   
"I don't know what we were or what we even are right now but I do know that I missed you. I don't wanna fight anymore Annie. I'm so sorry for ignoring you when you just wanted to protect me. I forgive you. Can you please forgive me?"  
Without hesitation Annie wrapped her arms around Mikasa's neck bringing her in for a tight hug.  
She missed hugging her.  
"Of course I forgive you. I missed you too. " She whispered into her ear.  
Satisfied Armin got up from the floor and made his way out of Annie's house.  
His involvement was done and now he could fully focus on saving them from jail.  
Texting the number Armin made his way to meet with Kenny once again. 

"Wait Ymir I don't think it's smart to actually assume those kinds of things especially about our friends. " Historia scolded as she tried to get Ymir out of her train of thought.  
They were at her house after school in her living room and she was trying to make sense of her girlfriend's crazy theory.  
Ever since Thursday she's had this theory about Floch's murder that she was just now sharing with her.  
"No baby seriously think about it. You saw what I saw right. Annie was definitely following Floch out of the party that night and what she said at lunch that day didn't sit right with me. She didn't look like she was joking. And you can't tell me you didn't notice how Mikasa, Armin, Bert, and even Riener were looking at her after she had said it." Ymir explained trying to piece everything together.  
"Ymir please let it go. You really think Annie and Mikasa killed Floch and the other three are helping them hide it?" She asked trying to make it sound unbelievable.   
Ymir only response with a loud yes.  
Getting up from her seat Ymir grabbed her phone and started making a call.  
Historia confused asked what she was doing.  
"I'm calling Sasha. If anyone will listen to my crazy theories it's her." Ymir responded.   
Once Sasha was on the line Ymir invited her over along with Connie since he was already with her.  
Since it was Monday the two definitely weren't doing any homework.  
Once they arrived Ymir sat them down and started to explain everything to them.  
Of course Historia was still trying to get her to drop it but Sasha and Connie were eagerly ready to explain their theories too.  
Once at a cross road of their argument that neither could agree on they called Jean to come over.  
After complaining that it was late and that it was also a school night he agreed to come over. He also explained that Marco was coming too since they had been doing homework together.  
Once both boys arrived the four of them jumped into it and starting to argue over who they think actually killed Floch, Mikasa or Annie.  
Historia and Marco tried to tell them it was ridiculous and that this was their friends they were talking about but it only fell on deaf ears.  
"Maybe we should just ask them?" Connie said making everyone turn to him.  
"Yes sure let's ask the girls we think murdered a guy which one them actually murdered him good idea Connie." Ymir snorted as she threw a pencil at him.  
"I'll ask." Sasha offered.  
Since no one else would actually do it Sasha would take one for the team and finally get to the bottom of their questions.  
"Well I guess if you die after asking one of them then we'll know who killed Floch. Good plan Sasha." Ymir agreed patting Sasha on the back.  
Connie and Jean also agreed it was a good idea.  
Historia and Marco had all but given up on trying to get them to stop and had just decided to play along with them.  
Reluctantly they too agreed.


	17. I Hate Bathrooms

"Is this really necessary Annie? I just asked you a simple yes or no question. You didn't need to drag me to your house and lock me in your bathroom after school." Sasha called out as she banged on the locked door.  
Annie wasn't paying any mind to the girl locked in her bathroom though. Instead she was slowly panicking as she tried to think of who to call for this situation.  
Armin had been MIA for the past two days never even arriving at school ever since he fixed her relationship with Mikasa and Riener and Bert wouldn't be much help in this type of situation either.  
They would probably panick more then her.  
Remembering she had promised to never go behind her back again Annie finally decided on calling Mikasa.  
After the third ring Mikasa answered with a sleepy hello.  
Annie smiled into the phone at her sleepy voice.  
"Sorry did I wake you up?"  
Some rustling was heard on the other end and then Mikasa answered more awake now.  
"No I was just working on school work. Why did you call me Annie? You know we should just trust in Armin and his plan."  
"Yeha yeah the MIA boy but that's not why I called. I actually have a problem and I need your help."   
At this Mikasa sighed out and more rustling was heard from the phone.  
Annie could only assume she was putting her work away and getting ready.  
"This is such deja vu Annie. But are you at your house?"  
With a yes Mikasa told her she'd be over in 5.  
After hanging up Annie heard Sasha banging on the door calling out for her.  
"Was that Mikasa? Is she coming over too cause I also have a question for her!"  
"What question?" She asked moving infront of the door.  
"The same question I asked you duh!"  
"Sasha you asked me if I murdered Floch and now you wanna ask Mikasa the same thing?"  
"Of course we think you guys did it. Well I mean it's just theories right now. I don't really think you guys did it but of course I volunteered to ask and I guess this kinda falls into the 'I'm going to get murdered' category with will mean that we were right."  
At the mention of we Annie flung open the door and pushed Sasha against the wall.  
"Who the fuck else thinks this Sasha!"  
Startled Sasha stumbled over her words and Annie only got more irritated.  
"Tell me now."  
"Okay okay um Connie, Jean, Ymir, uh Historia, and and Marco! That's all I promise." She whined out terrified of the situation they were in.  
When Annie made no attempt to speak or even move herself from her hold on her Sasha squeaked out,  
"Please don't kill me I thought we were friends."  
At this Annie finally let her go and slammed the bathroom door shut once again locking Sasha back in.  
When Mikasa finally arrived all of Annie's worries seemed to fade away as she remembered that no matter what she was never going to be alone to deal with these situations.   
"So why am I he-" before she could finish her sentence Sasha called out to her saying hello.  
Staring wide eyed at Annie Mikasa asked the obvious, "Is that Sasha in your bathroom?"  
"Uh nu no?" Annie stumbled out.  
"Yes hello Mikasa I have a question for you!"  
Moving past a flustered Annie Mikasa stood at the bathroom door and asked about the question.  
"So I asked Annie this earlier and she dragged me here and locked me in her bathroom so I'm kinda scared but I did promise I'd ask so here I go. Mikasa did you kill Floch or did Annie?"  
"Omg." Was the only response that left Mikasa mouth as she grabbed a hold of Annie and violently shook her.  
"Why would you call me for this! You know I'd freak out! Your goddman lucky she asked me this behind that fucking door Annie! Omg!"  
"What do you mean! Who the fuck else was I supposed to call! Armin is fucking gone and Bert and Riener can't handle this shit! You're the only one I could call! Besides I promised to never hide shit from you again!"  
"What do you want me to do this is Sasha!"  
By now the two were in a screaming match in front of her bathroom door.  
Luckily for Annie her dad was away at work till later that night and wasn't there to hear any of this.  
"Um are you two fighting?" Sasha interrupted as she knocked on the door to get their attention after hearing her name.  
"Aslo does this mean our other theories about the boys being involved were right? Cause if that's the case Ymir's ego is gonna grow 10 times more bigger then before and she'll probably think she's a god because of it."  
"WHAT!" Mikasa screamed out at Annie. Before Annie could run away to the safety of the bathroom Mikasa grabbed her by the hood of her hoodie and pulled her back causing her to fall flat on her ass.  
Straddling her Mikasa screamed in her face.  
"Why didn't you just lie and tell Sasha that it was all superstition and we aren't murders! Annie why did you lock her in that goddamn bathroom!  
"Sasha omg shut the fuck up or you really will die! Mikasa will kill me and then who the fuck else will protect you! I can't hold her back like that please I can't deal with this right now!"  
At all the chaos Sasha had managed to pick the lock on the bathroom door with her hair pin. All those spy videos really paid off. Opening the door cautiously she saw Annie and Mikasa fighting on the floor yelling at each other.  
Since they were preoccupied she quietly tried to sneak past the two but Annie caught sight of her and before she could make it to the front door she was tackled to the ground.  
Once Mikasa joined her to help Sasha found herself now tied up in a chair in the middle of the living room.  
"Well this just got a whole lot scarier."  
Annie only groaned at the sight of her friend tied up and she mumbled out a weak, "Where's Armin when you fucking need him."


	18. More the Merrier

"It's Wednesday night Armin you've been MIA since monday night, all of fucking Tuesday, and all the way up until now! That basically two fucking days! You haven't answered any of our calls since and we really fucking need you!" Annie screamed into her phone.  
Armin once again hadn't answered his phone after both Annie and Mikasa tried to call him to come and help them.  
Frustrated Annie hung up her phone and threw it across the room not caring what happens to it.  
"Annie please calm down." Mikasa whispered out as she rubbed the sides of her head with her fingers.  
Sasha was quietly humming as she watched the two girls try and figure out what to do with her.  
This really wasn't what she was expecting when she had asked Annie that question.  
She was supposed to ask on Tuesday but Annie had looked more intimidating that day and instead she had chickened out. After a pep talk from Connie she finally asked today just after school and now she was really regretting it. She really wished she had chickened out again.  
"Should we call Riener and Bert?" Mikasa suddenly asked.  
Annie just groaned and mumbled out a weak fine as she slumped down into the couch.  
After calling the boys they told them they'd be there in 15 and to not say anything else to Sasha until they were present.  
Sasha was happy that she would be able to ask the boys her questions.  
Since they would be all present it'll be easier for her to get the most out of this situation.  
It was already embarrassingly clear that they kill Floch since innocent people don't act this way and Sasha wanted to know everything.  
Why they killed him, how they killed him, why Scout Park, why Floch, and the most important question that was still not answered, which girl actually killed him.  
It was Sasha's biggest dream come true.  
"Why are you so happy Sasha?" Annie asked as she watched the girl happily mumble a song and shake her head to the tune she was making.  
"Well it's obvious you guys killed Floch since you wouldn't have freaked out and tied me up like this if you didn't. If we're being honest here you guys are really bad at playing it cool by the way. I always thought that you two would actually be the best at it but I guess you can't judge a book by its cover. But anyways I have some huge questions for you guys that I hope the boys can help answer too."  
"I'm leaving." Mikasa called out as she made her way to the front foor.  
She was done with everything and just wanted to go back home and nap like she was before being called to help.  
"Mikasa you can't leave. We have to wait for the boys to arrive." Annie snapped as she stood behind Mikasa and slammed the door shut.  
Turning in her embrace Mikasa glared at Annie.  
The tension between the two made Sasha feel very very awkward.  
"Um guys I'm still tied up over here and I am very uncomfortable with the tension we have brought into the room today."  
When neither girl acknowledged her Sasha tired again.  
"Haha get it I made a meme joke. Guys seriously please I don't wanna watch you two have sex. I'm too young to see that. "  
"Sasha you're 17 and we aren't about to have sex." Annie finally replied as she pushed herself from the door and made her way back to her spot on the couch.  
"Coulda fooled me." She mumbled out.  
When the boys finally arrived they knocked at the door and Annie answered but at the sight of what she saw made her slam the door shut in their faces.  
"Why did you slam the door?" Mikasa asked as she moved Annie out of the way and opened the door herself.  
Seeing the same sight Mikasa too slammed the door shut in their faces once again.  
"Can I slam the door?" Sasha asked amused as the boys kept knocking on the door.  
The girls ignored her and finally decided to answer the door once again.  
After the boys entered the room Sasha's panick she felt before started to come back all at once as she noticed the tensions the girls had as the boys walked through the door.  
She really didn't wanna get murdered tonight.  
"Um what ups guys?" She timidly asked trying not to seem scared.  
"Oh right fuck this isn't what it looks like." Bert tried to explain but even Mikasa and Annie were looking at him like he was crazy.  
"I promise there's a reason for this we just have to trust in Armin's instruction."  
"Wait you talked to Armin yet he couldn't fucking talk to me! That little fucking bitch!"  
Mikasa was fuming and by the anger in her voice she was going to do something bad and so Annie grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her in a for a hug.  
When she finally calmed down they both turned their attention back to the others that they had forgotten were even there and saw that they were all watching them intensely.  
"I called it!" Riener screamed out as he punched Bert in the arm and told him to pay up.  
Bert mumbled some curse words at him but eventually took out his wallet and dropped a 20 in Riener's outstretched hand.  
Annie and Mikasa watched the interaction closely and when the boys were done Annie grabbed the 20 from Riener and dropped him to his knees.  
"What bet did you two make?" She asked pulling him by the hair.  
"Ow ow ow! Please we just bet on if you two have feelings for each other and obviously you do so Bert had to pay up because he didn't wanna believe it." Riener cried out as he tried to pry her hands off his hair.  
Annie heard Sasha snicker from behind her and turned to face her with Riener hair still in her hands.  
"Did I hear something from the fucking peanut gallery because I have all the necessary tools here in my garage to get rid of a body so if I were you I'd probably shut the fuck up."  
At the threat Sasha immediately shut her mouth and closed her eyes.  
Satisfied Annie finally let Riener go and turned her attention to Bert who visibly flinched when their eyes meet.  
"So Bert please fucking explain why you are dressed like you are going to rob a fucking bank and have those mask with you. Oh and also explain what the fuck Armin has been up to since he only seemed to wanna talk to you."  
"Uh I promise I haven't talked to him since he called me right after you called me. He told me to dress this way with Riener and to grab these masks from his house. He didn't tell me what for or what we were doing and honeslty I was too terrified to ask him. He just told me to get them and when you called I decide to text him that we will be making out way to your house to let you in on what he told us. I didn't mention to him about Sasha cause I didn't know if he knew and I didn't wanna be annoying. Please don't hurt me."  
Nobody said anything as Mikasa and Annie tried to process everything Bert had said. Riener was trying to fix his hair in the mirror in the bathroom and Sasha was trying to keep her mouth shut.  
After too much silence Sasha finally spoke out revealing something that just made everything for her four friends so much worse.  
"I told Connie that if he didn't hear from me after school today that I most likely will be being murdered by Annie so he's probably already told Ymir and the others about my disappearance and they might be on their way here to save me from a timely death."  
Sasha rushed out feeling better about being honest with the four of them.   
"Well that's just fucking swell! Sure Sasha more the fucking merrier!" Annie screamed as she started to pull at her hair.  
Mikasa tired to get her to stop and Bert stood by quietly trying not to freak out like Annie but he failed miserably.  
Riener walked out of the bathroom at hearing Annie screaming and what he saw was his friends freaking out. Without knowing anything he tried to ask Bert but all he got in returned was a, we're going to jail, on repeat.  
Sasha only watched as her friends freaked out and decided against also telling them that she was free of her restraints.  
They didn't need that pressure right now.


	19. Dealt With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back I took one too many edibles and honestly was high for two whole fucking days and couldn't function but I'm good now lmao so here's another chapter 😂

"Honeslty this is not what I fucking expected to come back to when I left you four alone! I honestly thought that you guys would be able to survive without me for a while but apparently you fucking can't! Now can somebody please tell me what the fuck happened?"  
"We were left unsupervised and honestly Armin I don't know why you thought leaving us like that was a good idea." Annie bitterly replied.  
Armin groaned at her response and turned back to the scene in front of him.  
Before him were his friends tied up and gagged in Annie's garage.  
He had no idea what he was walking into when he finally listened to all the voicemails and read the texts that were left for him and he was honestly regretting ever coming back to help.  
"You know these are our friends right?" He asked as he looked between the four culprits that caused this mess.  
None of them looked him in the eye as he tried to grasp at what was happening before him.  
"I'm honestly having a great time." Sasha offered as she smiled at Armin.  
"That's another thing why is only Ymir, Jean, and Connie gagged?" He asked looking expectantly at Bert.  
Bert flinched and tried to avoid eye contact with him as he told him why.  
"Uh well because honestly they wouldn't shut up and we only had limited rags. Annie didn't wanna use her socks to gag them."  
"Well that's because I wouldn't want someone's socks in my fucking mouth!"  
"I don't want anything in my mouth." Historia mumbled as she squirmed in her restraints.  
"Nobody asked you princess." Annie snapped back.  
"Alright let's not escalate this anymore then it already is. We need to figure out what to do with them and then we have to deal with the other issue at hand." Armin told them as he grabbed one of the masks Bert had brought.  
"What the fuck do you mean other issue at hand! What the fuck else are we dealing with?" Mikasa asked as she grabbed the mask from his hands and threw it behind her.  
"Ya what she said!" Riener piped in from the doorway.  
Since Annie's dad would be home soon he was put on lookout duty to keep watch for him and to alert them so that Annie could go and distract him from seeing what was in the garage.  
"That's not important right now since we have to deal with them first!" Armin argued as he jested to their friends tied up.  
"I mean I'm just still trying to process the fact that you guys really are trying to cover up a murder. Like I thought Ymir was just spitting her usual bullshit but she was actually right." Marco spoke up as he looked over at Ymir who even through her gag was smirking.  
"I mean I didn't belive it either until Sasha wasn't answering her phone and since Connie was so persistent that she was being murdered we came to Annie's to find out that she actually being held hostage." Historia added as she glared at Annie.  
"I mean what really put the icing on the cake for me was when Annie just straight tackled Ymir when she walked though the door and Mikasa knocked out Connie and all she had to do was just tell Jean to sit down when he tried to help and he actually did." Sasha pipped in as she laughed at the memory.  
Beside her Jean and Connie struggled against their restraints and tried to talk through their gags.  
"What! You tackled her Annie what the hell and Mikasa we don't knock out our friends!" Armin shouted as he tried to peice together what happened from their stories.  
"Honeslty it really was by surprise. I didn't even know she was gonna pounce until the last second. I had Connie knocked out and Jean didn't wanna get knocked so he sat down. Historia and Marco surrendered right away without any fighting." Mikasa answered unknowingly putting Annie on blast.  
"Hey if it wasn't for me tackling Ymir she coulda ended Bert and Riener with Connie and Jean and then we really woulda had to fight!" Annie shot back as she tried to defend her actions.  
"Hey I can fight!" Riener inputted trying to defend himself but Annie yelled and told him to shut up and watch the door.  
"All of you shut up!" Armin shouted.  
Immediately everyone stopped talking and all eyes were on him as he started to pace back and forth in front of them.  
Mumbling under his breath he tired to think of a plan to get them out of this mess.  
"Uh is he okay?" Bert asked Annie quietly trying not to draw his attention.  
"I don't think so." She whispered back.  
"What are we whispering about?" Sasha whispered from beside Annie.  
Startled Annie flipped Sasha over her shoulder.  
"How did you get out of your restraints?" Bert asked as he grabbed the rope Sasha got out of and tried to tie her back up with it.  
"What do you mean I had gotten out of my restraints before I just didn't want to be left out like how Eren is." Sasha replied as she let herself be tied up once agian.  
"Speaking of does Eren not know what's going on with the whole murder business?" Historia asked.  
Beside her Ymir had managed to remove her gag.  
"It's obvious that he doesn't know or he'd be here right now." She replied.  
"That's true but I woulda thought since he's like also Armin and Mikasa's best friend that he would be in the loop but I guess not."  
"Eren doesn't know and he's not going to know. I already have to deal with Annie I don't need to add him to the mix." Mikasa groaned out at just the thought of having Eren to deal with on top of Annie.  
"Hey don't group me with that fucker!" Annie spit out bitterly.  
At this Mikasa and Annie started to bicker back and forth in front of everyone.  
"Uh can the two lovers not fight again please I don't need to be traumatized twice in one night?" Sasha asked sheepishly as she watched the two. It was just like before and she did not appreciate going through this again.  
"Sasha for the last time we weren't about to have sex!" Annie yelled out forgetting that there were other people with them this time.  
"You two what! I totally called it holy shit! I knew you two were back together!" Ymir screamed out triumphantly.  
"Ymir shut the fuck up!" Historia tried to warn her but it was too late as Annie was now fuming.  
"Bert gag her again before we have another body to deal with!"  
"Yes ma'am!" Bert managed to say as he almost knocked himself over trying to move. He was not trying to get on Annie's bad side tonight.  
Armin watched as Mikasa and Annie went back to arguing, Bert fought with Ymir over the gag and Historia tried to stop her, Connie and Jean were unsuccessfully trying to get out of their restraints, Riener was watching with confusion all over his face, and Marco and Sasha were having their own little conversation.  
"God I really wished I were Floch right now." He mumbled as he facepalmed himself.  
This all needed to be dealt with right now or he was going to lose it.


	20. "I'm Down."

"My dad just texted me and told me he's finally on his way home." Annie announced to everyone.   
It was 8:46pm and the only progress they managed to make so far was Bert finally managed to gag Ymir again despite being bitten many times and Mikasa gave up on fighting with Annie.  
Armin was still pacing back and forth with his face in his hands trying to figure out a solid plan for them but was slowly starting to feel like a failure.  
"I have a plan." Sasha randomly spoke up as she watched Armin struggle before her.  
"Hold on what? You do?" Historia asked looking at Sasha like she was crazy.  
She didn't except the friend she had came here to save in the first place would be the one to come up with a plan for them when they desperately needed it.  
"Yeah. We just join them. " She responded like it was the most obvious solution in the world.  
Historia's face dropped and anger took over as she tried to take of her leg restraints so she could kick the girl infront of her.  
After struggling with no success the only thing she could get out after catching her breath was a quiet, "Who's side are you on?"  
"There's sides?" Sasha asked back innocently.  
Again anger took over and Historia struggled to try and kick her.  
"I agree with Sasha." Marco announced making everyone stop what they were doing and stare at him like he was crazy.  
Nobody spoke for a moment as Armin made his way over to him, crouched in front of him, and whispered in his ear.  
Everyone watches as after a quick conversation between the two Armin undid his restraints and helped him to stand up.  
The two stood side by side and before anybody could even ask them what was happening Annie's name was faintly heard from inside the house.  
"Fuck her dad's home." Riener announced from his spot in the doorway.  
Historia almost screamed out to him but Bert was quick and managed to cover her mouth with his hand before a sound could leave her lips.  
Nobody made a sound as Annie hesitantly made her way to the door.  
With a look behind her she gave a reassuring nod that told them she'd take care of this and went inside to look for her dad.  
After she was gone Armin finally spoke up.  
"We go through the garage. It'll make noise but Annie can make an excuse that we had to leave. He knows that at least me, Bert, Riener, and Mikasa are here since Bert and Mikasa's cars are in the driveway. Since there's only two cars we have to plan accordingly. Historia, Sasha, Riener, Jean with Mikasa and Connie, Marco, Ymir, and I with Bert. Any objections?"  
Before anybody could even make an objection Armin had already opened the garage and was dragging Connie to Bert's car.  
Following suit Mikasa went and grabbed Jean.  
The others followed and went to drag someone who was tied up to the car.  
Once everyone was finally seated in their designated cars Armin texted the chat.  
'Meet in 30. Where it all began.' 

"Annie was that the garage door? Are your friends still here?" Her dad asked as he tried to make his way to the garage to see if what he thought was true.  
Quickly Annie stood in front of him and lied.  
"Oh yeah but they left since it's late and they didn't wanna disturb you so they decided to leave through the garage."  
Believing her lie her dad shrugged it off and made his way back to the kitchen to put away the groceries he brought home.   
When she finally heard the garage door close Annie's phone buzzed with a message.  
"Where is all began in 30 minutes huh." She muttered to herself.  
"Annie come help me cut up these vegetables for dinner!" Her dad called out.  
Annie sucked in a deep breath as she made her way to the kitchen.  
All she had was 30 minutes to think of a lie her dad would believe to be able to leave.

"Armin why are we going to the minimart?"  
Bert asked only taking his eyes off the road for a second to see Armin staring intensely at his phone.  
Silence was all that was given as Armin continued to be on his phone.  
Not wanting to try his luck Bert turned his attention back to the road and continues to focus on driving.  
Mikasa was following behind him closely and silence was all that was heard in her van as the others tried to figure out where they were going.  
Once they finally arrived at the minimart nobody was seen around excpet for the usual passed out homeless people.  
"Why are we at this drug infested hole?" Historia asked with disgusted evident in her voice.  
Now free of their restraints the others stood before Armin as he ignored their questioning glares and instead called someone on his phone.  
"Yeah we're here. No I'm not alone but they can help. Alright I'll see you in 5." Armin spoke to the person on the other line.  
Once he hung up everyone started to speak at once.  
"Why are we here?"  
"Who was that you called?"  
"Are you going to kill us?"  
"Are we going to eat soon?"  
"Guys stop. Look we are all involved now whether we like it or not. What happens now we need to work together or else we'll all be going to jail in some way shape or form. Okay?" Bert finally spoke up.  
"What do you mean we're all involved? You are okay with this Marco?" Jean asked as he looked at his boyfriend like he was a whole different person.  
"Look it's like Sasha said. We should just join them. There's no sides in this. When we hear the whole story then you can decide if you really wanna be involved or not but we can't let any of you go to the police." Bert answered.  
He couldn't stare directly at Jean so instead he avoided eye contacted and looked to the others to see them all looking around and seemingly debating if they should make a run for it or not.  
"I mean I guess I'm down." Ymir finally spoke up.  
She wasn't all too bothered with the whole murder deal and was actually pretty interested to see how everything is gonna plan out.  
Historia gasped beside her and turned to face her.  
"Are you serious!"  
"Babe look it's not like we have any other choice. Besides I think it'll be kinda fun."  
"You are fucking crazy!"  
"Yeah but you love me so shut up and let's hear them out."  
Once the couple was done arguing Mikasa's phone rang.  
"It's Annie." She told them answering the phone.  
"Hey ya we're at the place. No we're waiting for you to come so that we can explain the whole situation. Alright bye."  
Once she hung up she announced to the group, "She's almost here. Her dad bought her lie so she could leave."  
"Great then we can all hold hands and sing kumbaya my lord." Connie joked out.  
Too busy laughing at his own joke he didn't realize the sudden tension that surrounded them when a man had joined them.  
Jean punched him in the arm to get his attention.  
"I'm Kenny. I'm guessing this is everyone Armin?" Kenny asked as he looked between them all.  
"We're waiting on Annie to get here." He answered back.  
Once Annie finally arrived everyone stood before Armin and Kenny as they started to explain the plan they had come up with and how everyone was now going to be involved so that no one would be going to jail.  
Annie and Mikasa had also explained to the group prior all the events that had led up to where they were now.  
Inevitably it answered all the questions that Sasha and Ymir had been dying to know.  
As they took in all the information given to them Historia turned to Ymir and asked, "Are you still down?"  
Looking down at her girlfriend Ymir could only smirk as she let out a, "Hell yeah I'm down!"


	21. Masquerade Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm high asf so I am so so sorry if shit doesn't make sense I'm trying my best I swear🧍

"So we're really doing this huh?" Jean asked the group as they all collectively got ready in Annie's room.  
Rolling his eyes Marco smacked the back of his head and replied,  
"For the 5th time Jean yes we're actually doing this."  
Today was finally the day that Armin and Kenny's plan from the Minimart was to be put into action.  
The day of the Masquerade Ball.  
Since no changes were seen in their sons murder investigation because of the lack of evidence Floch's parents had decided to try and host a Masquerade Ball to help raise awareness and bring their sons killer to justice. They were also using this Ball to help others who had also been affected by such cruel deeds as they have been and bring the community closer together.  
Kenny had found out the information about the Ball when he decided to do some snopping into the family.  
When he was contacted by Armin Monday night they met up at a secure location and Kenny informed him of the Ball that was coming up in the next 2 weeks that would be held on Saturday.  
The two of them then decided that it was a good cover and thus the two tried to figure out a plan that would evolve around the Ball.  
Using it as their main source they combined their ideas together over the next few days.  
Armin was going to involve the others when they were finished but a wrench was thrown into the plan making halfway through when the four unintentionally involed their other friends.  
This caused Armin to have to leave Kenny and the plan making early to try and grasp at any opening he could to try and save them from being exposed by said friends.  
Thinking smart about it Armin decided to see an opportunity instead of failure through the chaos and in his head used this to their advantage and involved and worked their friends into the developing plan he had going with Kenny when he realizing that some of his friends were actually down to being involved.  
Armin texted Kenny to meet at the minimart that night to discuss a new version of their plan ideas where the others were now going to be used.  
At the minimart the two of them managed to effectively work the others into a grand new plan that would take place next Saturday during the Masquerade Ball.  
Even though they denied at first Sasha, Marco, and even Ymir eventually got Connie, Jean and Historia to agree to being a part of the plan by Friday since the initial meeting at the minimart Wednesday Night.  
Since their officially agreement to being  
apart of the plan they were all able to have a week of prepping and preparing for next Saturday.  
When the day finally arrived they all meet at Annie's and were all getting dressed into their outfits for the Ball in her room.  
"Annie your ties on wrong." Mikasa stated when she took in Annie's outfit.  
Before Annie could fix it herself Mikasa was already untying it from her neck and redoing it correctly.  
"I can do it myself." Annie stuttered out.  
A huge blush formed on her cheeks as Mikasa finished fixing her tie.  
Smirking Mikasa booped Annie's nose and replied, "Apparently you can't cause you did it wrong the first time."  
Annie couldn't reply and when Mikasa asked if she could do her hair Annie's blush grew deeper and she could only nod her head as a yes.  
The others seemed to pay no mind to the two girls as they all worried about their own outfits except for Sasha and Armin.  
They both shared a quick glance to the other to sort of confirm with each other if what they saw was real.  
Grinning widely Sasha couldn't help but put two thumbs up to Armin who in return smiled and let out a little chuckle.  
"Ymir! Don't touch Annie's things!" Historia suddenly scolded as Ymir was caught going through Annie's closet.  
"Out of my closet dipshit!" Annie shouted moving away from doing Mikasa's hair and going over to smack Ymir.  
"Hey hey let's not kill each other before the nights over alright!" Armin pleaded grabbing Annie by the wrist before she could strike Ymir.  
"Can I kill her after the night is over?" Annie asked yanking her hand out of Armin's grip.  
"No. Now come back over her and finish my hair so I can do yours."  
Annie glared at Ymir before going back to doing Mikasa's hair.  
"So what time is this ball thing anyways?" Connie asked after a few minutes of silence.  
"It's called a masquerade ball and it starts at 3," Armin paused and checked his phone, "It's 2:18 so we still have a few before we have to leave to make it."  
Finishing his touches on his tie in the mirror Marco clasped his hands together getting the attention of everyone, "Right. Tonight is the night guys. We can't afford to make any mistakes so let's all make sure we do our best to make this plan a success!"  
Everyone cheered with him and once they were finally ready they all began making their way to the Ball's location. 

"Can we even trust this Kenny guy? Not to be that person but he's a little fucking sketchy don't you think?" Connie suddenly spoke over the music in the car.  
With him in the car was Annie, Mikasa, and Sasha.  
Ymir was with Historia, Marco and Jean while Armin was with Riener and Bert.  
"We trust Armin and if he says that this plan is a go then we follow suit." Mikasa replied not taking her eyes off the road.  
Connie muttered something under his breath and sat back down in his seat and eventually started arguing with Sasha over something stupid.  
When they finally arrived at the location of the Ball everyone couldn't help but drool over how expensive the place looked when they got out of the cars.   
"Holy shit we're going in there?" Sasha asked her eyes widening in awe at the huge mansion before her.  
"Yes this is the place Floch's parents rented out for the ball to raise awareness and bring justice to their son. Since we're students of the school we've technically been invited." Armin responded.  
Not getting a response because everyone was still drooling over the mansion Armin grabbed their attention by clapping his hands.  
Once all eyes were on him he finalized the plan,  
"Alright since I got your attention let's remember.  
Ymir, Annie, Historia you're tasked with keeping on eye on Detectives Levi and Smith. If they so much as leave your sights and you can't find them alert us and the others. Mikasa, Jean, Connie you guys will be on lookout for the other members working with the detectives. If any of them become suspicious of anything alert the others and us. Reiner, Bert, and I will be planting and destroying evidence at the detectives place. Since they work separately from the police Kenny and I were able to find where they work out of. Since they will be at this ball they will be distracted and we can break in freely. Now does everyone understand their places and what we're doing here tonight?"  
Confused Connie raised his hand.  
"Yes Connie." Armin asked unamused at the boy.  
"What about Sasha and Marco? They didn't get assigned anything at all during the planning stages and everytime I brought it up during the meeting or with them individually I got ignored or denied and nobody else seems to wanna ask so can someone please enlighten me what they are doing?"  
The others had been curious as well when neither of them were mentioned in the plans but noone had decided to say anything besides Connie since they decided to trust in Armin.  
Sasha and Marco had been told to kept quiet when they were told of their part of the plan.  
They were also told by Armin and Kenny that if they were asked by the others of their part to tell them to just trust in the plan.  
It worked for the most part but Connie was just too eager and curious for his own safety.  
"It's nothing any of you have to worry about. Trust the plan and stick to your part of it." Before Connie could try and protest again Armin went to the back of Bert's car and started to distribute masks to everyone that needed one.  
When ready everyone besides Riener, Bert, and Armin made their way into the mansion.  
"This place is huge." Sasha uttered out once they stepped inside.  
Connie agreed and both their mouth hung open in awe.  
Historia smacked their mouths shut and told them to pay attention and focus. Stepping infront of everyone Mikasa decided to take over and lead them, "Alright the masks don't have to be on until 4:30 but we're putting ours on now. We have to spot the detectives and their colleagues before 4:30 when everything begins and when we do we text Armin it's a go in the group chat so they can start their part of the plan got it."  
Not waiting for a response she put on her mask and everyone followed suit and put theirs on too.  
As soon as they were all ready Mikasa grabbed Connie who still in a daze and dragging him down the corridor.  
The others also went their separate ways to find their respected targets.  
Marco had grabbed Sasha from her daze and the two of them began the most important part of the plan.  
When the two finally spotted their targets; Marlo and Hitch among the crowd the night really began. 

The timelime can be confusing maybe so I wanted to put this here to help you guys keep track and not get lost:  
Wednesday Annie and Mikasa got interviewed by the Detectives.  
Bert and Reiner got involved on Thursday night by Annie  
Armin was then involved on Friday.  
Saturday was the bike ride and the downfall of Annie and Mikasa's relationship.  
5 days passed since then making it Thursday which was when the body was discovered and that day it was announced to the public. (Smetime during then Armin, Bert, and Riener were interviewed by the Detectives)  
When the Detectives were discussing Floch's cause of death with Hange and Moblit it was still Thursday. (I didn't say that sorry)  
Armin first met with Kenny on Saturday night to pay him.  
Sunday night is when he had dinner with Mikasa and they talked about Annie.  
Monday was when their relationship was fixed by Armin. It was also when Levi finally disclosed his gut feelings to Erwin about why he thinks the 5 did it. (Their rehearsed and almost alike answers to each other's when interviewed were why he started to became suspicious of the 5 of them in the first place). (They had also been secretly watching them and gathering Intel and evidence against the 5 of them since their interviews). Armin left that Monday night and met with Kenny again and was gone up until Wednesday.  
Wednesday Sasha and the others got involved and Armin had to come back to help.  
That Wednesday night Kenny and Armin met at the minimart with everyone and they were all to be involed into the plan they were making.  
Friday was when Connie, Jean, and Historia were finally persuaded by the others and they officially agreed to being apart of the plan.  
For the next 7 days they prepared for Satuday which is when the Ball is being hosted.  
It is now Saturday and they were getting dressed at Annie's for the Ball and are now attending and putting the plan into motion.   
I hope this helps!


	22. I Don't Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all going down but I gave yall a treat of Annie and Mikasa so 😊

"Do you think we can actually do it?" Sasha asked Marco as the two watched their targets from afar.  
"We kind of have to Sasha. Without this working the plan will fall through and we'll all be fucked."  
"But what if we do it and it falls through anyways? What then Marco?"  
"Sasha please you can't give up now we're so close. You just have to trust that what Armin has planned will work."  
"We put too much trust into Armin. Our whole lives ride of him and this plan of his."  
"Armin's the only one that thinks the way he does. The way he planned all this out even when we weren't involved yet and then managed to somehow fit us into the plan last minute is scary. It's a good think he's on our side don't you think?"  
"I mean yeah Armin's smarter then any of us and I know that he would never do anything to sabotage us but what about this Kenny guy? We don't even know anything about him. Something could go wrong and he could bail on us or worse rat us out."  
"That's true but like I said Sasha we have to just trust that Armin has thought of everything even as far as seeing us out of failure."  
"I guess you're right. I'm sorry for worrying I guess we can focus back on the plan."  
On the other side of the floor stood Levi with his back facing the eyes that were trying to discreetly watch him from afar.  
"It is true that the brats are here?" Levi spoke quietly enough so no one else heard him.  
From across the room Erwin was sipping his punch and without a glance spoke to Levi through their hidden ear peices, "It seems that they are. I do suppose they knew we'd be here and planned something because of that don't you think?"  
"Of course it's pretty obvious but knowing you I can already tell you have a counter plan for whatever it is they planned. Am I right?"  
"Of course Levi what do you take me as. I have everything under control. You just enjoy your time and do try to make friends while we're here please."  
Scoffing Levi ignored Erwin's plea.  
He knew that whatever Erwin had been up to the past few weeks leading up to the Ball had been super important.  
Not being told of anything about the plan made him anxious and even a little mad but he couldn't blame anyone but himself.  
He never shows it but his emotions are always his downfall and Erwin knew this better then anyone.  
Keeping his plan from him was the only way they'd win against the brats.  
Once 4:30 finally hit Levi and Erwin put on their masks along with many others and Floch's parents grabbed ahold of the mic and decided to make a speech.  
"Thank you all for coming. I know that hard times have fallen onto the community..." 

"Armin you need to see this." Riener announced holding up an open notebook. He had been skimming through it when they were looking for any evidence and discovery something that would fuck up their entire plan.  
Taking it from him Armin read over what Riener had found.  
"Erwin Smith you fucking bitch. I knew that you'd be extremely hard to beat. Luckily I came prepared for this." Armin spoke more to himself then to Riener or Bert.  
The two boys stood by confused as Armin took out his phone and made a call, "It's a go," was all that was exchange when the person answered.  
"Um Armin?" Bert tried but Armin was already leaving the Detective's place.  
Riener and Bert were confused on why they stopped looking for any evidence and why they weren't planting any either like the original plan. They had only been at the place for a few moments when Riener was searching through a drawer and discovered the notebook.  
Armin didn't give a reason to the boys for stopping their plan and told Bert to drive back to the Ball.  
It was 4:22 when they finally arrived back.  
Armin told Bert and Riener not to make it known to the others that they hadn't completed their part of the plan and that they were going to be inside of the Ball now.  
"Trust in what I'm doing. It'll all make sense when the night is over." Armin told them as the boys got out of the car.  
Taking Bert's car he left the two utterly confused at what was going to happen next.  
Trusting in him though they didn't say a word to each other or the others as they walked into the entrance.

When the speech was over the guests all made their way over to give their condolences to Floch's parents.  
Soft music started to play again through the speakers as everyone settled into different conversations among themselves after.  
'It's a go.' Was texted to Sasha and Marco from an unknown number.  
The signal was out and the two texted Annie and Ymir about needing a distraction.  
Confused the two girls left Historia alone at their table despite her protests and met up in a quiet hallway.  
"Do you know why they need a distraction?" Amnie asked Ymir after a few moments of thinking.  
Not having a clue Ymir shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine."  
Groaning Annie couldn't think of any ways to cause a distraction.  
This wasn't in their original plan at all. Snapping her fingers quickly beside her Ymir excitedly rushed out, "There's a laptop connected to the speaker. One way to distract people is with some good ass music."  
"Fuck yeah!" Annie high fived Ymir at her genius plan and the two went in search of the laptop.  
After searching for a moment the two finally found it and Annie couldn't help the shit eating grin she had when she asked, "We should change the mood in here don't you think?"  
Without even replying Ymir was already pairing her phone up to the laptop that was connected to the speakers that were playing soft quiet music throughout the room.  
"Let's see. Oh this is definitely good." Ymir smirked evily after scrolling through her playlists for a moment.  
As soon as she pressed play Booty by Jennifer Lopez started to blast from the speakers and Annie couldn't help but laugh violently along with Ymir as guests started to desperately shout out their disgust at the lyrics.  
"What is this disgusting nonsense!"  
"Somebody turn this filth off!"  
"You can't be serious who did this!"  
As the guests were all frantically shouting their disapproval many were trying to find the laptop that was connected to the speakers.  
Being an evil shit Ymir took the laptop with her and decided to hide it when her and Annie ran into the bathroom for cover.  
Hiding it in the trashcan Ymir's music continued to blast from the speakers and guests were still desperately trying to shut them off.  
"I think that's a beautiful distraction for them don't you think Annie?" Ymir asked through her laughter.  
Annie had tears streaming down her face as she tried to catch her breath from laughing too hard.  
"Fucking definitely!" She finally replied after composing herself.  
Their composures both came crashing down again though as soon as they stepped out of the bathroom and saw Connie and Jean on the dancefloor shaking their asses to the next song; Yeah by Usher  
"What kind of stupid ass playlist?" Annie asked through her laughter.  
Ymir didn't response as she had spotted Historia across the room at the table they left her at looking confused.  
Not even thinking Ymir decided to make her join the dancing duo on the dancefloor with her.  
Left alone Annie spotted Mikasa sitting at the table beside Historia's.  
She was also looking confused and Annie stood in place debating on whether or not to ask her to dance.  
Getting over her nerves at seeing how much fun the others were having Annie walked up to her and grabbed her hand.  
Taken aback and not able to understand what was happening until last second Mikasa tried to leave the dancefloor.  
Not letting her leave Annie wrapped her arms around her waist and moved their bodies closer.  
"I don't dance." Mikasa tried to explain but Annie wasn't listening as she started to dance against her. (Think of the Casey and Izzie dance scene but like 10x more sexual. If you don't know what I'm talking about I pray for your lack of taste.)  
Giving in Mikasa started to dance along with her.  
Some of the older guests around them were still protesting at the music but many of the younger ones had decided to join in on the dancing scene.  
Not seeing a problem with the direction of the party Floch's parents decided that it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun since they still couldn't find the laptop to even change the music.  
"I wanna join!" Riener let out as the next song started to play. (Hey baby by Pitbull)  
Not letting Bert have a say he was also dragged out onto the dance floor like Mikasa had been. They still tried to keep their selves hidden but Riener couldn't resist the opportunity of dancing with Bert.  
"This is the distraction they made up?" Marco asked Sasha with amusement in his voice as he watched his friends and the other guests start dancing to the music.  
"This is good but it needs something else." A femine voice suddenly spoke behind them.  
Turning around the two were meet with a very tall blonde women.  
Armin stood beside her and before Sasha and Marco could ask who she was the lights suddenly went out.  
"Perfect."  
In the darkness many screams were heard around them.


End file.
